


love comes in many forms

by BestDeadFriendsForever



Series: love comes in many forms-verse [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anne is a housewife but that'll change tbh, Constance runs a coffee shop, Depressed Athos, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern Era, Polyamory, The boys work as P.I.s/private security, The main body of the monster OT6 fic, Thomas is alive, kind of slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever
Summary: Athos's life is finally starting to knit itself back together after being torn apart by his ex, who just so happened to turn out to be a wanted criminal. He's found a job with people he trusts (and loves but he definitely isn't going to try and unpack that anytime soon), he's reconnected with friends that he lost and even made some new ones, but his life gets turned again when a lanky twenty year old stumbles into the office and claims that his father was murdered by Athos's ex.





	1. Introductions are made (to terrible effects)

                Aramis propped his feet up on his desk and tipped his chair back. He was balancing precariously as he ate his lunch.

            “Four legs, Aramis,” Athos said and slapped the back of Aramis’s head.

            Aramis let his chair plop down with a thud and a glare at Athos. “Was the slap necessary?”

            “For you?” Porthos asked. “Yes.” He snorted into his water bottle. Aramis narrowed his eyes at Porthos before sticking his tongue out at the taller man.

            “Don’t act like you’re not into that,” Athos said just loud enough for Aramis to hear.

            Aramis choked on his bite of sandwich as he flushed while Porthos laughed brightly, nearly falling off his own chair. Athos’s lips quirked up the smallest amount from where he was tapping away at his old junk computer.

            “Sexual jokes at work, I’m impressed,” Porthos said and grinned over at Athos. “Our Athos is growing up,” Porthos said to Aramis.

            “You’ll be the death of me,” Aramis muttered.

            “I thought that was Athos’s line?” Porthos teased.

            “Alright, that’s enough out of you three,” Treville said as he walked into the room. “We’ve got a job tonight.”

            “What’s the job?” Athos asked. Always the business-minded one, Aramis thought as he scanned his eyes over Athos’s set features.

            Treville laid out the private security job and Athos’s eyes widened a little as Treville named the clients. Aramis looked at the names that Treville tacked up on their white board with their pictures.

            “Here are their plans, I trust you to give me a plan before tonight.” Treville nodded and left them to work at it. Athos got up and walked over to the board, taking the picture of the woman down.

            “Do you know her, Athos?” Aramis asked and moved to hook his chin over Athos’s shoulder so he could study the picture.

            The woman had big blue eyes and a soft face, a kind face. Aramis thought she was extremely pretty.

            “She’s a friend,” Athos said as he put the picture back up. He moved over to where Treville had left the file with the job and he scanned through it with a slight frown. “Why would Anne and Louis need security?” Athos murmured to himself.

            “They’re both high profile socialites, Athos,” Porthos pointed out. “It wouldn’t be out of color for someone to try and kidnap one of them for ransom.”

            “Could be,” Aramis agreed as he moved to sit next to Porthos.

            Athos hummed, and he handed the file over after taking out the floor plan of the event space. He pinned it up between Louis and Anne’s pictures and started to try and formulate a plan.

…..

            Athos decided he’d take Aramis to make the initial visit to Anne and Louis’s to talk about their protection detail while Porthos toured the event location.

            Athos knocked and he shifted awkwardly as they waited for the door to be answered. “Athos, _cariño_ , are you alright?” Aramis asked and touched Athos’s wrist gently.

            “Fine, I just… it’s been a while since I’ve seen Anne,” Athos mumbled. “And we didn’t part on the best of circumstances.”

            “What-?” Aramis started to ask but the door opening effectively cutting off his question.

            An older man stood in the doorway and both Athos and Aramis straightened up. “Monsieur, we’re looking for-”

            “I know why you’re here,” the man snapped. “I assume you’ve come to speak to my nephew and his… and with Anne.” The man’s nose wrinkled and Aramis saw Athos’s back snap impossibly straighter.

            “That’s precisely why we’re here, Monsieur Richelieu,” Athos said and narrowed his eyes at the older man. “So if you would allow us to enter.”

            Richelieu stepped aside and gestured for them to come in. Athos’s jaw was tight as he stepped inside, Aramis just a step behind him. Athos walked around like he seemed to know the place.

            He walked into a sitting room where the lovely woman from the photo was sitting, daintily sipping at her drink, and flipping through a battered book.

            “Still clinging to _Les Misérables_?” Athos asked in a bored drawl.

            “Athos!” Anne said and she set down her drink and tossed her book aside to practically throw herself into Athos’s arms. He caught her with a shocked expression that made Aramis snort a laugh.

            “It’s good to see you too, Anne,” Athos said and slowly relaxed. “Unfortunately this isn’t a social call. I’m working for Treville now.”

            “I see,” Anne said and she caught sight of Aramis. She gave him a small smile. “Who is this?”

            “One of the men on my team,” Athos said. “Anne Haps, this is Aramis d’Herblay. Aramis, Anne.”

            “A pleasure to meet you, _mademoiselle_ ,” Aramis said and gave her a wink. Anne blushed and held out her hand. They shook hands amicably.

            “Now, let’s talk about what’s going on,” Athos said and she nodded, gesturing for them to sit. “What seems to be the issue that you’ve called us to be protection for you?”

            “Well,” Anne said and she twisted her hands nervously in her lap, “it’s a bit complex.”

            “We’ve got time until the event,” Aramis reassured. “Tell us everything you know.”

            “Alright,” Anne said and she bit her lip as she thought back to the beginning. “It started recently with a calling card. Old fashioned, like from a medieval salon almost. I think we still have it.” Anne went over to one of the side tables and rifled through a small box. “Ah, here it is.”

            Anne held it out to Aramis and he looked it over before passing it to Athos. Athos froze when he looked at the design on the back. It was embossed with a deep blue forget-me-not. The same design that inked into Athos’s skin.

            “We’ll make sure you’re protected, Anne. I promise,” Athos said and he gave the card back. “We’re going to go and secure the event space. Don’t worry.” Athos gave a small smile and she instantly sighed in relief.

            “Thank you, Athos.”

            “Of course,” Athos said and dipped his head. “Come on, Aramis. I think we’ve got what we need.”

            Aramis didn’t understand how Athos saw the danger in a calling card with a woman’s name on it, especially without hearing what else had been gifted to Louis, but he wasn’t going to argue that in front of the obviously shaken woman.

            They left and Aramis gently grabbed Athos’s wrist. “Athos, what did I miss in there?”

            “The symbol on the back of the card. I know it.” Athos rubbed the inside of his left bicep where the tattoo was. “And I know the woman who uses it. She’s dangerous Aramis. I’ll tell you about it on the way back to the office.”

            The drive back was tensely silent because Athos’s head was spinning with all the possibilities. How was she back? Why was she back? If Louis was her target why was she playing coy? Had Louis contacted her? Was Anne in danger or was Athos’s ex trying to scare them?

            “Athos, _cariño_ , you’re spiraling,” Aramis said and set his hand on Athos’s thigh to try and ground him.

            “I’m fine,” Athos said brusquely.

            “Tell me about this woman. The woman you suspect of sending the card and the gifts,” Aramis said.

            “It’s complicated.” Athos took a deep breath before he pressed on. “I only know some of it and the other parts are speculation based on evidence Treville dug up before we met.”

            “You _knew_ this woman?” Aramis asked.

            “Intimately,” Athos said quietly.

            “Athos,” Aramis said softly and swiped his thumb over the material of Athos’s uniform pants.

            “She was a con-woman and a murderer, and she was mine and my brother’s girlfriend,” Athos said. “Thomas found her out before she could execute whatever her plan for the two of us was. She disappeared and I’ve not seen her for the past five years.” Athos shuddered and pushed away the dark memories that tried to rush up.

            “Five years…” Aramis said softly. “That means-”

            “I came to work with Treville not long after she disappeared, four months I believe,” Athos said.

            Aramis opened his mouth to ask more questions but Athos’s mobile was ringing and Aramis reached into Athos’s phone holster to answer it for him since Athos was driving.

            It was Porthos.

            “How’s everything going?” Aramis asked.

            “The space is pretty big, there’s some balconies, but fairly few entrances and exits. Everything checks out at the house?” Porthos asked.

            “Yeah. Athos even thinks he’s got a suspect. Come back to the office and we’ll tell you all about it.”

            “On my way. Love you, tell Athos as well.”

            Aramis smiled. “Will do.” He hung up on Porthos and put the phone back in it’s place. “Porthos says he loves you.”

            Athos quirked a small smile.

…..

            Porthos was sitting on the steps outside the building when Aramis and Athos walked up. “Alright, so what’s this suspect?” Porthos asked but they were interrupted by a voice.

            “Is this Jean Treville’s office?”

            The three turned in unison to see a lanky boy standing in the middle of the sidewalk. He was shifting between his feet restlessly and he looked to be in his late teens.

            “It is,” Athos said.

            “Is he in?” The boy asked and he looked nervous almost.

            “We can check for you,” Aramis said. “Come on inside and we’ll fetch him for you.”

            “No need,” Treville said as he walked out of the building. “He’s right here.” Treville looked at the boy for a moment and then his eyes widened. “Charlie, what’re you doing here? Where’s your father?”

            “Uncle Jean,” the boy said and he bit his lip, tears glittering in his long lashes. “It’s a long story, but the simple answer: he’s dead.”

            “Dear God,” Treville said and he held out his arm for the boy. “Come in and we’ll talk about this in my office.”

            Once the two were inside, Aramis turned to Athos and Porthos. “Who the hell was that?”

            “His godson,” Porthos said and both Athos and Aramis turned to look at him in astonishment. Treville usually didn’t talk about his personal life to any of them. “What? I listen from time to time.” Porthos looked at the door. “If the boy’s father is dead, it may mean we’ve got another case. That boy’s father is the captain’s best friend.”

            “Then we better get inside and stop lurking on the stoop,” Athos said and headed inside.

            “He’s a handsome lad though, isn’t he?” Aramis asked and Porthos rolled his eyes. “What? Am I wrong?”

…..

            “What do you think happened?” Porthos asked as they glanced at Treville’s office door which was resolutely shut.

            “I think there’s no use speculating since Treville is probably going to put us on the case after the boy speaks to him,” Athos muttered as he was skimming through the file on his ex who was most commonly referred to as Milady now.

            “Fine,” Porthos muttered and went over to the board with their current case. “So tell me again about this woman.”

            “Milady goes after wealthy marks and if she feels secure in her position, she’ll kill them to obtain their wealth,” Athos said as he pushed a hand through his hair.

            “Do you think Louis is her next mark?” Porthos asked.

            “He seems like her type,” Athos said.

            “The only problem is Anne,” Aramis said softly.

            “What?” Porthos asked.

            “Anne. The girlfriend. Hard to seduce someone if they have eyes for someone else. The threat isn’t to Louis, not yet at least, but to Anne,” Aramis said.

            “Makes sense,” Athos said. “Aramis, you’ve got a nice suit haven’t you?”

            “Yeah, why?” Aramis asked with a frown.

            “You’re going to be shadowing our lovely lady tonight. No uniform. I want you to blend in with the rest of the crowd,” Athos said.

            “Well done, Athos,” Porthos said with a grin.

            “I do have _some_ good plans,” Athos said with a wry smile.

            They all turned to look when Treville’s office door opened. Treville walked out with the boy at his side. “d’Artagnan, this is Athos, Porthos, and Aramis,” he said and gestured to each of them in turn. “They’re my best officers and I’m going to assign them to your case.”

            Athos nodded in recognition to the boy.

            “That’s her,” d’Artagnan said and he moved to where Athos had pinned up the picture of Milady. “I’d swear it, Treville,” d’Artagnan said as he brushed his fingers over the slightly pixelated picture.

            “Are you sure?” Athos demanded harshly. d’Artagnan nodded vigorously.

            “It seems now we know where she disappeared to,” Treville said. Athos merely nodded.

            “We think she’s going to turn up to the charity ball tonight,” Athos said as he turned to face Treville.

            “If she’s there, bring her in Athos. We want her alive, whatever means are necessary,” Treville said seriously.

            Athos nodded determinedly. “She’ll be in custody tonight if I have any say in it.”

…..

            “Nearly ready, Aramis?” Athos called from their couch.

            “It takes a moment, Athos. I hardly ever wear this suit anymore.”

            Athos rolled his eyes. “In your own time, darling.”

            “Alright, I’m dressed,” Aramis muttered as he walked out.

            Porthos let out a whistle as he took Aramis in. The suit was a classic black suit with a white shirt and black tie. It was tailored perfectly to fit Aramis in all the best places. “Damn, Mis. You clean up nicely.”

            “I try,” Aramis grinned at Porthos and shot him a cheeky wink.

            “Come here, _mon cher_ ,” Athos said and stood. Aramis came to stand in front of Athos and Athos fixed Aramis’s tie. “Can’t have your tie crooked. Not at an event like this, not if we want you to blend in.”

            “Are you sure _you_ shouldn’t be the one doing this?” Aramis asked as Athos smoothed his tie down.

            “Milady knows me, knows my face. If she sees me following her target, she’ll never approach and we’ll likely lose her again.” Athos smoothed an imaginary wrinkle from Aramis’s jacket. “You can do this.”

            “Alright,” Aramis said. “Kiss for luck?”

            “Because we’re going to need it,” Athos said and easily pulled Aramis in by the lapels of his jacket for a soft kiss. He kept it brief and chaste. “Let’s get going, we don’t want to be late.”

            “No, never,” Aramis said with a grin.


	2. Protection (or lack thereof)

            “Everyone in position?” Athos asked into their comms.

            “Yup,” Porthos said, his voice crackling through the line.

            “I’m with Anne now,” Aramis’s voice was soft, like he was saying it under his breath to try and keep from looking like he was talking.

            “Alright,” Athos said and he moved along the perimeter. “Everyone stay in their positions and try to stay inconspicuous.”

            “Got it,” Porthos said.

            While Aramis was inside shadowing Anne, undercover as a close friend so he could be at her side, Porthos was dressed like one of the waiters so he could keep an eye on the inside of the event. Athos was on the outside so that if his ex did show up, she wouldn’t see him and be deterred from trying to get to Anne and Louis.

…..

            “Athos we may have a problem,” Porthos said into his comm and Athos frowned.

            “What is it?” Athos asked and moved closer to the entrance.

            “The boy, d’Artagnan,” Porthos said, “he’s _here_.”

            “Shit,” Aramis murmured quietly. “This just got more complicated.”

            “What now?” Athos asked and pinched the bridge of his nose.

            “Suspect spotted.”

            Athos let out the worse litany of curses he could think of. “We should we go in?”

            “No, let me intercept him, send him to you, Athos,” Porthos said. “Going in.” Athos waited impatiently. He always hated being on the outside of everything. “Got him, taking him outside.”

            “Alright,” Athos said and he felt a little relieved at not having to worry about the boy and Aramis at the same time.

            Athos grabbed d’Artagnan’s arm roughly and dragged him toward the car. “Stay there and don’t get in our way!” Athos snapped as he shoved the boy into the back of the van. “We’re trying to _fix_ this.” Athos shook his head and ran back to his position. “Status report?”

            “Suspect still within sight,” Aramis said.

            “Did she notice d’Artagnan?” Athos asked.

            “Not that we can tell,” Porthos said.

            “Then stick to the plan,” Athos said tensely and he felt his shoulders tighten with nerves.

            “Suspect approaching,” Aramis said in a clipped tone. Athos felt his hackles raise and he nodded even though he knew that neither Porthos nor Aramis would be able to see it. He stepped inside, as was the plan, and stood on the fringes of the room. He swept his eyes over it and his eyes caught on her as she made her way over to Louis.

            Athos knew that sensual walk anywhere.

            She was like a cat with how fluidly she moved even in dresses with long skirts that were fitted tightly to her body.

            Athos’s breath caught in his chest.

            “Alright, _cariño_?” Aramis asked and Athos followed Milady’s walk to where Aramis was standing there, his arm through Anne’s.

            “Focus, Aramis. I’m fine,” Athos said tersely. He didn’t mean to be so agitated and angry with Aramis and Porthos, but seeing Milady again was making him feel riled. Like he couldn’t settle in his own skin.

            Athos kept his eyes on Milady as she sauntered over to Louis and draped herself against his side. She was speaking to him quietly and he was frowning slightly for a moment but after a while, he was smiling and laughing at whatever Milady was saying to him.

            “What’re they talking about, Aramis?” Athos asked.

            “She’s just flattering him,” Aramis said, his back now to Milady and Louis but he was still close enough to hear. “Flirting, lots of innuendo.”

            “Any mentions of Anne?” Athos asked.

            “Not yet.”

…..

            It was a long while of Milady working her magic on Louis before she actually started to make an attempt to truly seduce him in earnest. “Should we let her?” Aramis asked.

            “For now,” Athos said quietly and he rubbed his hands on his pants. He stayed in the shadowed corners of the room when he could but when he needed to move so he could keep his eyes on Aramis and Milady, he made sure to blend in.

            “It doesn’t look like she’s going to make a move, Athos,” Porthos muttered and Athos could sense the tension in his voice. “At least not one where she’s going to hurt Anne.”

            “Anne is heading into the lady’s room. I can’t follow her in there, Athos.” Aramis said and he shifted nervously.

            “She’ll be fine, Aramis. It’s just the lady’s room,” Athos assured. “Besides, I think Porthos might be right, Milady seems to be playing the long con. I’m heading back outside.”

            “Alright,” Porthos said.

            Athos was walking to the car when he hear the gunshot go off. “Shit,” he said and he turned on his heel and ran back inside. It was made difficult by all the people trying to run out of the building and Athos flinched as another shot went off. He shoved people out of his way and got inside.

            His eyes easily landed on Milady where she was pointing a gun at Porthos.

            Aramis was on the ground behind Porthos shielding Anne who seemed to be sobbing uncontrollably.

            “Don’t do this, Anne,” Athos said. She turned to look at him with wide eyes and then she pointed her gun at him. “You’ve hurt enough people.”

            “Don’t you _dare_!” Milady hissed. Her hand trembled slightly.

            “Drop the gun, Anne,” Athos said and he scowled at her. “No more games. You’re finished.”

            “If I’m going down, I’m going to take you with me, Olivier.” Milady’s face was twisted in a snarl.

            “Then shoot me,” Athos said. He had a gun strapped to his hip but he wasn’t even going to reach for it, there was no point.

            “Athos!” Porthos snapped and Milady snapped her gun back towards him. “Are you out of your mind?”

            “Perhaps,” Athos said with a casual shrug.

            “I won’t let her shoot you, you idiot,” Porthos muttered.

            Milady’s laugh was like ice. “You think you’re getting to _let_ me do anything?” She snapped.

            Athos gave Porthos a looked and then he did something extremely stupid. He sprinted forward and he knocked her to the ground. He had to wrestle with Anne to try and get the gun from her grasp. She wrenched one of her arms away from him and hit him in the face, a hard punch to the nose, but through his stinging, watering eyes he managed to get back a hold on her gun.

            She squeeze the trigger and Athos felt a shooting pain in his side but he used the last bit of strength to wrench the gun from her grip and toss it away from them both. He pinned Anne down heavily and scowled at her. “It’s _over_!”

…..

            Porthos had cuffed Anne and was loading her in the car when Athos made his way over to Aramis. He hadn’t moved since before Athos had managed to get inside. “Aramis?” Athos asked and he touched Aramis’s shoulder. “ _Mon cher_.”

            “I’m alright,” Aramis said and he pushed himself up. He had two rips in the arm of his suit jacket and Athos scrambled to make sure he was alright, his hands shaking wildly. “Athos, they’re barely even grazes. Look.” Aramis held out his arm and shoved Athos the minimal amount of blood.

            “Thank God,” Athos mumbled and he slumped. “Anne, are you alright?”

            “I’m fine,” Anne said shakily and wiped the tears from her face. “Aramis protected me. You, Aramis and Porthos are my saviors.” She smiled at Athos and then her eyes widened. “Athos, your side.”

            “Dear God,” Aramis said and he moved to press his hand against Athos’s side. Athos looked down to see that he was bleeding through Aramis’s fingers.

            “Oh,” Athos said, a little stunned. He’d felt that he’d been wounded, but he hadn’t realized it was actually a little serious.

            “You idiot,” Aramis muttered. “What were you _thinking_ tackling her like that?”

            “I was thinking that I didn’t want her to shoot you or Porthos or Anne.” Athos grimaced as the pain surged forward. “I didn’t want that. I wasn’t sure I could deal with that.”

            Aramis just shook his head. “We need to get you to the hospital.”

            “Can’t you just patch me up?” Athos asked. “I know you’re handy with wounds.”

            “Let the paramedics look at you first, if it’s just stitches I can do it at the office. It looks like it’s through and through. That’s good.” Aramis was rambling off facts to make himself feel better, Athos could tell.

            “Alright. Paramedics first,” Athos said and slumped against Aramis tiredly.

            The paramedics came and looked Athos over. They said he’d need stitches and he’d have to keep his activity low for a while. Athos signed the papers so that they didn’t have to take him to hospital.

            “Anne,” Aramis said as he helped Athos to his feet. “Go to Porthos outside. He’ll take you home. I’m going to take Athos home and get him patched up.”

            “Of course,” Anne said and she moved to take Athos’s hand. She let it drop after a moment and she left with a small, watery smile.

…..

            Athos was laid up in bed, Aramis having already stitched him back up. Porthos still wasn’t back yet from taking Anne and d’Artagnan home. “You need anything?” Aramis asked from where he was tucked into Athos’s uninjured side.

            “I’m alright,” Athos said around a yawn.

            They heard the door open and Athos lifted his head. “Porthos?” Aramis called, not willing to move away from Athos even to check to see if it was Porthos returning home.

            “It’s me, but… uh, we’ve got a guest.”

            “What?” Athos asked and he pushed himself up.

            “You shouldn’t be up,” Aramis said as he got up an let Athos lean into his side. Athos shot him a look as they walked out.

            Porthos was standing in the kitchen biting his lip awkwardly with d’Artagnan standing next to him. The boy had a duffel bag in his hand and he looked just as sheepish to be there was Porthos was to have brought him there.

            “Pup’s got no place to stay,” Porthos said. “Treville doesn’t have the space for him either. We’ve got the extra room so…” Porthos shrugged.

            “I can find somewhere else if I need to,” d’Artagnan said.

            “No,” Athos said and waved his hand. “We’ve got the space. Make yourself comfortable, I’m going to go back to bed.” Athos felt shaky and exhausted.

            “Thank you, all of you,” d’Artagnan said.

            “I’ll show you the guest room,” Porthos said and set a hand on d’Artagnan’s shoulder.

            Aramis guided Athos back into their bedroom and they settled. After a moment or two, Porthos came in and settled with them. Aramis and Porthos had Athos between them and Porthos leaned over to kiss Athos fiercely.

            “Don’t ever tackle a madwoman with a gun ever again, please,” Porthos said. “I’m not sure my heart could take the strain.”

            “I’ll try,” Athos said and he pulled Porthos in for another kiss.

            “Ah, ah, ah,” Aramis said and made Athos relax back down into the bed. “The paramedics said you needed to keep as still as possible. _That_ isn’t still by any means.”

            “Fine,” Athos huffed and he settled again. He actually felt tired so he let his eyes slip shut.

            “Between the two of you, I’m gonna have a heart attack,” Porthos said quietly so he wouldn’t disturb Athos.

            “I know,” Aramis said and he skimmed a hand over where the bullets had just barely nicked his arm. “But at least she’s gone. Maybe now Athos will have some peace.” Aramis brushed Athos’s hair from his eyes and kissed his forehead gently.

            “We’ll just have to see.” Porthos pressed his face into Athos’s hair and breathed him in, glad to have both of his lovers safe and in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now d'Artagnan's more firmly in the picture. Slowly but surely everything and everyone will come together. Comment and tell me what you thought of this installment. Do you really think Milady is gone, or will she return?  
> -James


	3. Babysitting (except it's really weird because the kid you're watching is an adult and maybe kinda cute???)

            Athos hated being forced to stay home.

            It’d been nearly two weeks since Milady had shot him.

            It’d been five days since Milady had escaped jail and disappeared again.

            Athos was less than pleased.

            “Afternoon, Athos!” Constance called when Athos walked in to pick up coffees and lunches for him, Aramis, and Porthos.

            “Constance,” Athos quirked a small smile.

            “The usual?” She asked and Athos nodded. “So,” she said once she’d submitted the order to the back, “when am I going to meet the young one that Aramis has been blabbing on about?”

            Athos rolled his eyes. Aramis has been talking about d’Artagnan to them nearly non-stop as well. Aramis had started with off-the-cuff comments about how d’Artagnan was handsome. Athos and Porthos didn’t disagree exactly… he was just… d’Artagnan was just so _young_.

            Granted, none of them were old by any measure. Porthos was the oldest and he wasn’t even thirty, but there was something about d’Artagnan that made him seem even younger than his twenty years.

            It was probably his earnest attitude and genuine innocence when it came to certain things. Like Aramis’s filthy, unsubtle flirting.

            Athos figured it was for the best. “I’m sure he’ll come in sometime with us, Constance. Have patience.”

            “How can I have patience when Aramis is practically drooling over him every time he comes in?” Constance gave Athos a wink. “If _Aramis_ is acting love-sick he _must_ be gorgeous. I mean, look at you and Porthos.”

            Athos felt his neck heating up. “Do you flirt with all your customers or do you just like embarrassing me?”

            “I just flirt with the handsome or pretty ones,” she said. She smiled as the order was brought to her by her little cousin, Fleur. The girl squeaked and flushed when she noticed Athos and then ran back into the kitchen. Athos raised an eyebrow. “School-girl crush. Ignore it.”

            Athos nodded and took the food from Constance. He paid her and then nodded. “I’ll see you around.”

            “Hopefully you’ll be back on the job soon,” Constance said.

            “Hopefully,” Athos said and waved to her one last time before he headed toward the office to give Aramis and Porthos their lunches. He slipped into the office and they both grinned when they saw him.

            “You’re supposed to be resting,” Aramis said fondly.

            “Bringing lunch isn’t that strenuous,” Athos pointed out dryly. Aramis grinned and he pulled Athos in for a quick kiss.

            “Thank you,” Aramis said and took the bag from Athos’s hands.

            “So Constance has been telling some stories about you,” Athos said and moved to stiffly sit at his desk like normal. Porthos handed him his own sandwich and coffee with a soft kiss to the forehead.

            “How so?” Aramis asked.

            “You’ve been blabbing about d’Artagnan to Constance?” Athos asked with a wry grin.

            “Gossip-y old woman,” Aramis muttered and rolled his eyes.

            “He’s definitely expressed interest,” Porthos sighed heavily, but he was grinning.

            “I can appreciate beauty, can I not?” Aramis asked and turned his nose up at them primly. He took a sip of his ice coffee and shook his head. “Besides, it’s not like you two haven’t been thinking the same thing.”

            Athos felt his neck get hot.

            Porthos shrugged. “He’s kinda young, isn’t he?”

            “I don’t think he’s nearly as young as you two want to believe,” Aramis said and took a bite of his sandwich.

            “What gave you that idea?” Athos asked as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

            “Trust me,” Aramis said. “I just know.” He gave the both of them a wink.

…..

            “Is Chinese good with you, d’Artagnan?” Aramis asked from where he was going through their takeout menus. d’Artagnan was sitting on the coach with what looked like a textbook.

            “Hm?” d’Artagnan asked and lifted his head.

            “Chinese food,” Athos said from where sitting in his armchair with an icepack pressed to his aching side.

            “Yeah, sounds perfect. Thanks,” d’Artagnan said and smiled brightly. Athos’s stomach fluttered, and he shook his head at himself. He didn’t have time to be thinking about the bright smile of a very handsome twenty year old. Athos was too old for the boy in more ways than one at twenty-seven.

            Porthos looked up from where he was scanning over his paperwork and he locked eye with Athos. Athos felt his ears burning as Porthos glanced between Athos and where d’Artagnan had gone back to studying.

            Porthos raised an eyebrow and Athos just rolled his eyes before he reached for his glasses and his book. If it was just for an excuse to hide his face from Porthos, who could read him like a book, then no one else needed to know.

            Based on the snort Porthos let out, he knew anyway.

            Aramis settled next to d’Artagnan on the couch, his arm practically draped across the younger man’s shoulders. d’Artagnan just gave Aramis a small smile before he went back to what he was doing. He highlighted a passage in his book.

            “What’re you up to?” Aramis asked and leaned in close so he could see what d’Artagnan was reading and highlighting.

            “I’m rereading my books from when I was studying law,” d’Artagnan said, oblivious to Aramis’s proximity. “I’m hoping I can find something like might help you and Treville.”

            “You were studying law? You must have been smart,” Aramis said and gave d’Artagnan a seductive smile. The boy merely shrugged.

            “Not too smart, I left school so…” He shrugged again. “But maybe I’ll get back into it.”

            “You could always see if Treville wants an extra hand,” Porthos suggested.

            “Wouldn’t I have had to have finished to be of any real help?” d’Artagnan asked.

            “Nah,” Porthos said and waved his hand. “Aramis and I are two of the few who actually finished the police academy. Athos was studying law and never finished either. He trained with Treville and now he’s one of the best.”

            Athos rolled his eyes.

            “You studied law?” d’Artagnan asked with admiration in his eyes.

            “It was a family practice, it was hardly a passion,” Athos said. “I wanted to actually do some good so being a lawyer wasn’t quite for me.”

            d’Artagnan laughed at that. Athos’s stomach dipped against and he cracked a small smile as well before he went back to his book.

            “You should ask Treville,” Porthos said and reached over to clap d’Artagnan on the shoulder.

            “I will,” d’Artagnan said with a grin.

…..

            Athos was relieved when he was finally cleared to be able to go back to work. He was still a little stiff, but he could reach up and grab things without pain so back to work it was. He, Aramis, and Porthos were heading to grab breakfast and coffee from Constance’s café, and they had d’Artagnan along with them. Treville had agreed that the boy could tag along with them and get to know the business to see if he wanted to stay on.

            “There are my three favorite customers!” Constance said with a bright smile. “It’s good to see you back in uniform, Athos.”

            “It’s good to be back in uniform,” Athos said and Constance immediately went to work on their usual orders. “Constance, this is d’Artagnan. d’Artagnan, this is the lovely and irritating Constance Bonacieux.”

            “Pleasure to finally meet you,” Constance said and brushed her hands off on her apron before she stuck it out to shake. “The boys have talked about you already. Nice to put face to the name, especially when it’s as handsome as Aramis has been telling me.” Constance winked and d’Artagnan’s cheeks flooded with color.

            “Pleasure to meet you as well, _mademoiselle_ ,” d’Artagnan said and he kept a hold of her hand with a small smile that if Athos had been younger and less jaded, would have made him blush like d’Artagnan just had. Constance just grinned back.

            “You can let go now, Pup,” Porthos muttered and d’Artagnan jerked his hand away, his face coloring an even darker shade of red.

            “Leave him,” Constance said but she moved to stand back behind the counter. “What can I get you though, I’ve got this lot’s order memorized but not yours.”

            “I’m alright, thank you, Constance,” d’Artagnan said. “I don’t really eat breakfast.”

            All of them blinked at him.

            “Well, if you’re going to be staying with and working with these three, you’ll eat breakfast,” Constance said sternly. “It’s the most important meal of the day, especially for a young person. Now, what would you like to order?” Constance asked with an arched brow. d’Artagnan gave her a simple coffee order and told her whatever she thought was best. “Smart boy.” She winked at him and went about making their coffees herself.

            Once their order was finished, Aramis took the food and each of them took their coffees. Athos, Aramis, and Porthos each pressed a kiss to Constance’s cheek before they walked out.

            Treville greeted Athos and checked in on his health before he handed them a case and they started to get to work. It was pretty open and shut so Athos merely called the police and explained to them what needed to happen. Athos rolled his eyes as the officer argued with him and he made a face at Aramis and Porthos who were grinning over the lids of their coffee cups.

            “You can either take our information or you can look like the fool that argued with me when we inevitably find someone else who will,” Athos said. The man on the other end of the line finally, begrudgingly, accepted. “Good day, monsieur. I will fax over our file for you to browse at your leisure.” Athos scowled as he hung up the phone. “Idiots.”

            “Is it always like that?” d’Artagnan asked and tilted his head from where he was sitting at Aramis’s desk beside Aramis.

            “Mostly, yeah,” Porthos said. “The police don’t like to admit to accepting help from a band of police academy and law school drop-outs.”

            “They’re awfully vain,” Aramis muttered as he elbowed d’Artagnan with a smile and a wink. “Don’t like to be shown up.”

            d’Artagnan let out a short laugh and shook his head. “Athos, would you like me to fax those papers over for you?”

            “If you wouldn’t mind,” Athos said and held out the file. d’Artagnan scrambled over and took the papers from Athos, his fingers brushing Athos’s for a lingering moment.

            “I wouldn’t mind at all,” d’Artagnan said quietly before he walked out of their tiny office space to head to the fax machine at the front.

            “Someone has a crush on the teacher,” Aramis said quietly once d’Artagnan was gone.

            “Aramis=” Athos groaned in exasperation.

            “I’m serious. Did you see how _eager_ he was to do something for you. The way he made sure your hands touched,” Aramis said with a sly grin. “He definitely has a thing for you, Athos.”

            “You’re filthy,” Athos said though his mind was conjuring up many scenarios where d’Artagnan could be eager to please Athos. His face felt hot and he shifted awkwardly in his seat.

            “As if I’m the only one,” Aramis muttered and rolled his eyes playfully.

            “Enough,” Porthos said with a sense of finality. Athos let out a sigh of relief before turning to the reports that Treville had wanted them to review.

…..

            Jacques, the boy who Treville had minding the front desk, came to the door and knocked.

            “Messieurs,” Jacques said with a slight frown. “Sorry to disturb you, but there’s a woman here to see you.”

            Athos frowned. Milady would never be so stupid as to come here, and Constance had never. “Show her in, Jacques.”

            “Yessir,” Jacques said and after a moment Anne Haps walked in the door. She was smiling brightly and holding a basket.

            “I wanted to thank you for protecting me,” Anne said. “I thought the least I could do was bring you lunch.”

            “You cooked for us, mademoiselle?” Aramis asked with a small smile.

            “Dear Lord, no,” Anne said with a laugh. “I said I wanted to _thank_ you. I’m afraid that for all my refined education, I was never taught to cook very well.”

            Athos quirked a smile. “We appreciate the gesture nonetheless.” Athos gestured for her to sit in the chair across from his desk.

            “I can’t stay, I’ve a few errands I need to run before I go home,” Anne said as she settled the basket onto Athos’s desk. “Perhaps another time.”

            “You know where to find us,” Athos said. Anne gave his hand a squeeze before she moved over to Aramis.

            “And I wanted to thank you especially, Monsieur Aramis,” Anne said and looked at Aramis through her lashes. “You put yourself into such danger to protect me.”

            “It’s my job, and I wasn’t harmed,” Aramis said.

            “By the grace of God,” Anne replied but she reached up and unclasped her necklace. “This was given to me by a family friend when I was young. He said it would keep me safe, and I’d like to gift it to you, Aramis.”

            “I couldn’t,” Aramis said and took in the beautifully ornate cross.

            “Please, Aramis,” Anne said with wide eyes. “I would very much like you to have it.”

            Aramis looked to Athos with a flush coloring his cheeks and Athos nodded. Porthos nodded as well when Aramis glanced his way.

            “I would be honored to wear it,” Aramis said with a soft smile. He ducked his head and Anne clasped it around his neck. Her hands lingered on him, skimming over Aramis’s uniform shirt to make sure the chain wasn’t twisted.

            “Well, I should be off,” Anne said with a bright smile and an endearing blush coloring her fair cheeks. “Thank you again.”

            “If you’re ever in trouble again, Anne,” Athos said, “don’t hesitate to call us. Any of us.”

            She nodded and then left.

            “You were giving her the stare,” Porthos said and gave Aramis a look.

            “What stare?” Aramis and d’Artagnan both asked. Aramis, though, was grinning in a way that spoke volumes.

            “We’ll tell you when you’re older,” Athos said to d’Artagnan.         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's some more d'Artagnan and Constance for everyone! Comment and tell me what you thought! :)  
> -James


	4. Things get complicated (as if they weren't already complicated enough already)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's explicit sexual content in this one just so you guys know

            Athos walked down the street with his hands tucked casually into the pockets of his jacket. He stopped and he leaned his side against the building as he looked over the cheap sunglasses that were on the stand in front of him.

            d’Artagnan fidgeted at Athos’s side. “We’re going to lose him,” d’Artagnan said as he leaned into Athos’s side so he could speak just under a whisper.

            “Patience,” Athos murmured softly and set a hand to the small of d’Artagnan’s back.

            d’Artagnan merely gave him a look and then they were walking again. The person they were trailing was heading toward an alleyway. He had a girl draped over his side that was stumbling slightly.

            “I don’t like this,” d’Artagnan said and he rushed forward into the alley.

            “Dammit,” Athos said and he rushed after him, grabbing his hand and easily pressing the thin, younger boy to the brick wall. “Kiss me,” Athos muttered.

            “What?”

            “Kiss me so you don’t blow this,” Athos said and cupped d’Artagnan’s cheek.

            d’Artagnan surged forward and kissed Athos. Athos’s mind was wiped completely blank as he just gave into the feeling of d’Artagnan’s mouth on his. Athos let his fingers slip into d’Artagnan’s hair and tugged on the dark strands. d’Artagnan’s fingers tightening in the lapels of Athos’s jacket, broke Athos out of whatever he’d been caught up in. Athos broke away from d’Artagnan and he felt a tug in his stomach at the way d’Artagnan’s lips chased his own.

Athos brushed his nose against d’Artagnan’s jaw so that he could covertly glance down the alley. Their suspect and the girl had kept walking without giving them another look. Athos sighed in relief.

“Let’s find out where he’s going, alright?” Athos asked and he swiped his thumb over d’Artagnan’s chin. He told himself it was in case their suspect looked back, but he was also well aware he was lying to himself. “And try to listen this time.”

…..

            They ended up busting Bonnaire for trying to kidnap and sell the girl into the sex trade, and on top of that he’d had drugs on him. They turned him over to the police and handed them the rather extensive file on Bonnaire.

            Porthos was glaring daggers into Bonnaire’s back as he was taken to be booked and then locked up to await trial.

            “Is he alright?” d’Artagnan asked Aramis quietly as Athos set a hand between Porthos’s shoulder blades.

            “He will be,” Aramis said, but his smile was tight as he ushered d’Artagnan back to their car. They went back home and Porthos’s mood was still dark as they pulled off their uniform jackets. Porthos tossed his down onto a chair a little harder than necessary. “ _Mi amor_ ,” Aramis murmured softly and pressed a kiss to Porthos’s shoulder.

            “Take him to bed,” Athos said and waved his hand. Aramis nodded and slipped his hand into Porthos’s before gently guiding him toward their bedroom.

            “I’m sorry,” d’Artagnan said from where he was getting a glass of water.

            “What for?” Athos asked.

            “For almost screwing everything up,” d’Artagnan said. “For making it so you had to kiss me to cover for me being an idiot.”

            Athos’s neck felt hot as he shrugged nonchalantly. “We got the job done, that’s what matters.”

            “I know but…” d’Artagnan’s face turned red. “I know you three are… well- I thought- _assumed_ \- you’re… you know.” d’Artagnan shrugged helplessly. “So, yeah.”

            “They’re not going to be upset,” Athos said. He moved over to grab a glass of water for himself. “We’re open and honest and that’s how this- that’s how _we_ work.”

            d’Artagnan studied him for a long minute as Athos took a drink from his glass. “You’re polyamorous.”

            “We are,” Athos said a tad defensively.

            “I didn’t mean- dear God, my stupid mouth- I just am trying to understand. I don’t c _are_. I mean-” d’Artagnan scowled in frustration. Athos patted his shoulder.

            “I know what you meant. You don’t mind, and it doesn’t bother you. Thank you.” Athos gave d’Artagnan a small smile. He quickly changed the subject though. “You did well today, except for your slip-up. Keep it up.”

            “Thank you.”

            “Goodnight, d’Artagnan.”

            “Goodnight, Athos.” The younger man was smiling down at his boots when Athos glanced at him as he walked away.

            Athos pulled his sweatshirt over his head, planning to toss it into the hamper when he got inside the bedroom. He slipped inside and was greeted to the sight of Porthos fucking Aramis with his fingers.

            “You two are incorrigible,” Athos said with a fond smile before he threw his sweatshirt into their hamper.

            Porthos just grinned as he crooked his fingers inside Aramis. Aramis made a stifled noise and practically arched off the bed.

            “Going to join us?” Porthos asked.

            “Please, Athos,” Aramis gasped shakily.

            “Well, since you asked so nicely,” Athos said before he stripped off his t-shirt and unbuckled his belt.

            Aramis’s hands were shaking when his fingers twined into the short hair at the nape of Athos’s neck as they kissed. Athos hummed his approval as he let his nails dig into Aramis’s side the way Athos knew he liked.

            Aramis pulled away from their kiss to glare down at Porthos. “Would you just _fuck me_ , Porthos?” He was practically whining.

            “He’s getting there, _mon cher_ ,” Athos murmured into the skin of Aramis’s neck. “Is he ready, Porthos?” Athos asked as he ran his fingers through Aramis’ hair to keep contact between them.

            “Almost,” Porthos muttered and he pressed a kiss to Aramis’s hip. Athos grinned as he saw a flash of teeth as Porthos gently bit the soft skin that connected Aramis’s thigh and hip. Aramis’s hips jerked up and Athos pressed a kiss to Aramis’s cheek to placate him.

            “He’s ready,” Athos said. He didn’t even have to look at where Porthos’s fingers were inside Aramis to know. He could tell by the way the tension bled out of Aramis. Aramis went to this soft, pliable place, and it was beautiful.

            “Alright, alright,” Porthos mumbled and he leaned over to grab a condom that he’d set aside. He rolled it on and then settled himself between Aramis’s thighs, rubbing soothing circles into them with his thumbs.

            Aramis squirmed and pushed up into Porthos’s touch. Athos lightly traced his fingers down Aramis’s chest to give him some form of touch. He smiled up at Athos and tugged Athos down for a kiss.

            Porthos slid into Aramis with a sigh. Athos reached over to skim his hand over Porthos’s shoulders, glad to see the tension gone from them.

            “I love you, both of you,” Porthos said and ducked his head almost as if he were hiding from them.

            “We know,” Athos said and tilted Porthos’s chin up. Porthos’s eyes were so vulnerable and it made Athos’s chest tense up. He leaned in and kissed Porthos as Porthos shifted his hips restlessly. “Now, fuck Aramis like you mean it.”

            Porthos’s eyes went from soft and vulnerable to full of heat just at the simple command. “Gladly,” Porthos murmured before he got to it.

            Athos was pressing biting kisses between Porthos’s shoulders and then down the dip of his spine when Aramis let out a long, drawn-out moan and came. Athos gently rubbed Aramis’s side as Aramis slowly settled down and relaxed.

            Porthos thrust a few more times into Aramis before his back went tense and he dropped his head onto Aramis’s chest with a stuttering breath. Athos stilled his hand on Aramis’s side, but kept it pressed there, and he pressed his other hand to Porthos’s lower back.

            Porthos hummed and he shifted back into Athos’s touch. “What about you?” Porthos shifted so he could look at Athos.

            “I’m alright. I’m not the one who needed to relax,” Athos said and he pressed a kiss to Porthos’s shoulder.

            “Then what’s my excuse?” Aramis asked sleepily.

            “Your insatiable sex drive,” Athos said with a wry smile.

            “Sounds like him,” Porthos chuckled against Aramis’s collarbone. “’M gonna pull out now. Might be a bit much.” Aramis was always oversensitive right after he’d cum.

            Aramis nodded and Athos shifted to the side so that Porthos could pull away. Aramis whined and squirmed in discomfort when Porthos pulled out of him. Porthos tossed the condom into the trash beside their bed.

            Athos was going to settle next to Aramis to get some sleep but it seemed his lovers had other plans. Aramis draped himself across Athos’s chest and kissed him like he was dying. Athos was caught off-guard and before he knew it he had Aramis’s tongue in his mouth. Athos tangled his fingers into Aramis’s hair to ground himself.

            He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Porthos’s hands on the button of his jeans. He pulled back and looked down to see Porthos working Athos’s jeans off.

            “What-?” Athos started to ask but Aramis cut him off with a kiss. Athos made a noise in the back of his throat before he pulled back away from Aramis to continue speaking. “What’re you doing?”

            “What does it look like?” Porthos asked as he tossed Athos’s jeans to the floor and started skimming his palms over Athos’s thighs. Athos’s eyes fluttered shut and he felt himself relax into both of them.

            Athos let out a breathless moan when he felt Porthos’s facial hair scratching at his stomach as Porthos kissed him. His hands hesitated before they fluttered down to rest on the back of Porthos’s head.

            Athos felt a little overwhelmed when Aramis leaned in to kiss him again. Athos arched on instinct when Porthos tugged his boxer-briefs down. He shuddered and moaned into Aramis’s mouth when Porthos pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the tip of his cock before taking Athos into his mouth.

            Aramis moved to press kisses to Athos’s neck. Athos pushed into Aramis’s touch and let out a short gasp when Aramis sucked a mark into his neck. He was about to admonish Aramis since the hickey sat high on his neck, high enough that his uniform wouldn’t cover it, but his words were sucked out of his lungs as Porthos swirled his tongue. Athos felt his thighs spasm and he bit down on his lip hard.

            Under both Porthos’s and Aramis’s full attention, it didn’t take long before Athos came. He shut his eyes tightly and pulled Aramis in for a biting kiss. He relaxed slowly and gently shoved at Porthos’s shoulders when the sensation became too much.

            “Good?” Porthos asked and thumbed some spit away from the corner of his mouth.

            “Yes,” Athos breathed and nodded vigorously. “Really good.”

            “Good,” Aramis said and pressed a delicate, chaste kiss to the tip of Athos’s nose. “I’m gonna get a rag to clean everything up.”

            Athos nodded sleepily and he let his eyes slip shut.

            Athos felt Aramis wiping what little mess was still on him, and then he knew Aramis was wiping his own stomach off.

            “Get some sleep,” Porthos said and pressed a kiss to Athos’s temple. Athos merely hummed, his brain still whirring.

            “It looks like he already is,” Aramis said and laid down on Athos’s other side.

            “Trying to,” Athos grumbled. “It’d be easier if you two would be quiet.”

            “Alright,” Aramis hummed against Athos’s neck.

            Athos fell asleep to Aramis pressing closer into his neck and with Porthos gently running his fingers up and down Athos’s arm.

…..

            d’Artagnan smiled as he bounced down the street toward Constance’s shop. The boys had sent him to pick up their lunch order.

            “Afternoon, Constance!” d’Artagnan said with a wide smile as he walked inside, the bell above the door ringing.

            “d’Artagnan,” Constance said with a bright smile from where she was setting a tray down in front of a couple. She gave a small smile to the couple before she headed back behind the counter. “Let me just ring you up.” She totaled their order and d’Artagnan paid her. “It’ll be out in a just a minute.”

            “I’ve got time,” d’Artagnan said and he stretched his arms over his head. “So how are you?”

            Constance blinked for a moment as if she were confused by the question. “I’m alright. Today’s been a little busier than normal.”

            “That’s not too bad though,” d’Artagnan said and Constance smiled at him.

            “No, I suppose not.” Constance wiped her hands off on her apron. “So, have you decided whether or not you’re going to stay on with Treville?”

            d’Artagnan hummed and bit his lip. “I’d really like to,” d’Artagnan said. “I just wonder if I should go back home.” d’Artagnan shrugged and tucked his hands into his back pockets. “Even though my father’s gone, I do have the farm to look after now I suppose.”

            “Would that make you happy?” Constance asked.

            “It’s my home, but…” d’Artagnan frowned.

            “I’m sorry, it’s none of my business,” Constance said in a rush.

            “No, Constance, it’s really okay.” d’Artagnan gave her a smile. “I do need to think about either going home or talking to Treville about a job.”

            “Here you go, Constance,” A girl with blonde hair said and offered a bag to Constance.

            “Thank you, Fleur,” Constance said. “Here you go, d’Artagnan.”

            “Thank you, Constance. Not just for the sandwiches.” d’Artagnan leaned in and pressed a kiss to Constance’s cheek. “I’ll think it over.”

            “We’ll miss you if you decide to go,” Constance said genuinely as she patted d’Artagnan’s cheek.

            “We?”

            “The boys’ll miss you, don’t let them fool you for a second,” Constance said with a light laugh. d’Artagnan laughed as well as he made his way outside.

…..

            d’Artagnan knocked on Treville’s door and poked his head in. Athos and Treville were inside looking over a rather extensive file together.

            “I can come back,” d’Artagnan said and bit his lip.

            “Athos and I were just wrapping up,” Treville said and Athos nodded as he tucked the file under his arm. “I’d like for you to find the connection between those two. I’m sure after a little digging you’ll find one.”

            “Of course,” Athos said. He brushed a hand over d’Artagnan’s shoulder as he left Treville’s office.w

            “Come in, Charles. Sit down.” d’Artagnan nodded and he closed the door behind him before he moved to sit across from Treville. “What can I do for you?”

            “I need to make a decision,” d’Artagnan blurted out nervously.

            “About?”

            “My future,” d’Artagnan said. He rubbed his hands on his pants. “You know my father left me the farm.”

            “You _are_ his only child,” Treville pointed out. d’Artagnan nodded.

            “I came to Paris to find Milady and see justice done. I… I found the kind of work I wanted to do when I started studying law.” d’Artagnan looked at his shoes. “Yet, I feel like… I wonder if I should go home.”

            “There’s something I need to tell you,” Treville said.

            “What’s wrong?” d’Artagnan asked and he could see there was some pain behind Treville’s cool appearance. “What’s happened?”

            “Is the name Labarge familiar to you?” Treville asked.

            d’Artagnan nodded. “He worked for my father years ago, then he and my father had a fight. Labarge swore… why?”

            “Labarge has burned down your father’s- _your_ property,” Treville said bluntly. “The house wasn’t damaged, but the stables, outbuildings, and fields were burned down, the horses stolen or set loose, no one’s sure.”

            If d’Artagnan hadn’t already been sitting, his knees would have given out. “Dear God,” d’Artagnan breathed. “Has he been arrested?”

            “He was, but then he was killed in custody under mysterious circumstances,” Treville said.

            d’Artagnan swallowed thickly. “I need some air,” d’Artagnan said and he moved to get up on shaky legs. He stumbled outside, nearly barreling into Aramis in his haste to get outside. He sucked in a lungful of air once he was outside. He felt tears running down his cheeks and he scrubbed at them angrily

            “Are you alright?”

            d’Artagnan nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his back. He turned and it was just Athos looked at him with concern.

            “Treville told me about Labarge,” d’Artagnan said and he swiped at any lingering tears.

            “You don’t- I mean, if you are- you don’t have to be embarrassed about crying in front of me,” Athos said awkwardly and patted d’Artagnan’s back.

            “I’m sorry,” d’Artagnan said. “It’s… it’s a lot. I lost my father and now all his work is gone. In an instant.” He shook his head. “And I’m sure that Milady is behind this,” d’Artagnan said darkly. He was sure that if he ever saw her again he’d kill her.

            “Most likely,” Athos said and he kept his hand on d’Artagnan’s back. “She and Labarge have been known to run in the same circles.”

            d’Artagnan nodded because he wasn’t sure what else to do.

            “She will face justice, d’Artagnan, I promise you that,” Athos said with a ferocity that his usual composure wouldn’t have allowed d’Artagnan to imagine.

…..

            “Where’re you going?” Porthos asked when Aramis came out of the bedroom to pull his boots on and grab his leather jacket.

            “A gentleman never tells,” Aramis said with a wink. “I won’t be too late, but don’t wait up for me.” Aramis pressed a kiss to Porthos’s chin before he blew Athos and d’Artagnan a kiss as well.

            “Must be a date,” Athos observed.

            “How do you figure?” d’Artagnan asked.

            “His jeans,” Athos said. “They were tight, and he cuffed them to show off his dressier pair of boots.”

            “You got date from Aramis dressing a certain way?” d’Artagnan asked.

            “I’ve known Aramis for five years, intimately for most of that time. I know,” Athos said and he looked to Porthos. Porthos nodded.

            “Seems accurate.”

            “And you’re alright with it?” d’Artagnan asked.

            “Yeah,” Porthos said. “Aramis is always honest if it’s something more than just a date, so yeah. He loves us, we love him, and we just want to see him happy.”

            “Aramis wasn’t built to love just one person,” Athos said with a fond smile.

            “He’s got too much love to give for that,” Porthos said with the same fondness in his grin. d’Artagnan couldn’t help but smile as well.

            “And, we’re allowed to do the same. It’s only fair,” Athos pointed out.

            d’Artagnan nodded. He settled again with his case file and flipped through it lazily. He honestly could say that he was content to be here with these men. He respected them, admired them, hell, he was even starting to like them. And maybe, just maybe, there was more there. But for now d’Artagnan just read his file in content silence and thought about what he was going to do with his future now that it was so open-ended.


	5. Everything comes together (except not at all because everyone's a mess)

            d’Artagnan told himself he had no reason to feel guilty.

            None at all.

            And yet…

            He shifted awkwardly on his feet and tried to push the thought of the men he lived with aside. He was supposed to be picking Constance up for their date, not daydreaming about other people.

            He smiled when Constance came down, her apartment being above the café that she owned and worked at, looking like a dream. Her hair was twisted up and she had all these small flower-shaped pins in her hair. She was in a soft looking white shirt with yellow flowers on it and jeans that were pink instead of blue. d’Artagnan’s heart skipped a little in his chest.

            “You look amazing, Constance,” d’Artagnan said with a bright smile.

            “You don’t look half bad yourself,” she said and smoothed down the lapel of d’Artagnan’s jacket.

            d’Artagnan smiled at that. “Ready to go?”

            “Yeah,” Constance said and brushed her bangs away from her eyes. She slipped her hand into d’Artagnan’s. d’Artagnan knew he was blushing but he couldn’t help it. She was pretty, she was holding his hand, and d’Artagnan was a mess of a human being.

            “You don’t have to be nervous, d’Artagnan. I don’t bite… unless you ask me to,” Constance teased and tugged on his hand gently.

            “I’m sorry,” d’Artagnan said sheepishly. “It’s just, uh, well it’s been a while since I’ve been on a date.” d’Artagnan hated the way his face was heating up and no doubt turning red.

            “I don’t think I’ll ever get over that,” Constance said with a soft smile.

            “What?”

            “How pretty you are when you blush,” Constance said genuinely. “Now come on, or we’ll miss our reservation.” She winked at him and they continued walking.

            d’Artagnan felt his stomach dip but he pushed aside his first date jitters.

            “So tell me about you, Constance,” d’Artagnan said after they’d been seated and placed their orders.

            “I’m not much,” Constance shrugged.

            “You are to me.”

            Constance blinked at d’Artagnan for a moment before she broke into a small smile and nodded. “I’m the second youngest. I have two older brothers and a younger one.” She smiled fondly and d’Artagnan grinned at that. “I started the café with my younger brother, Léon. He still comes in every so often to look over the books and to bounce ideas off of, but he lets me really run the place. His passion is his art, but the café is a fall-back.”

            “What do your older brothers do?”

            “Adrien designs clothes. He usually makes most of them himself too. He’s… amazing. Sometimes he’ll bring dresses and things over for me to try to see if they’re any good. Marcel is actually the most practical one. He’s a teacher.”

            “Admirable.”

            “He’s great with kids so it makes sense for him,” Constance said. “What about you? Any siblings?”

            “No,” d’Artagnan said and shook his head. “I’m an only child.”

            “I know a little about your father,” Constance said gently and covered his hand. “But what about your mother?”

            “She died when I was young, three maybe. It’d always been just my father and I, until… well until _she_ showed up.” d’Artagnan shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about it though.”

            “Okay, that’s okay,” Constance said. “We’ll talk about something else.”

…..

            “I had a great time, Constance,” d’Artagnan admitted.

            “I did too.” Constance glanced at her apartment behind them. “You wanna come up?”

            “I should probably get back. I’m sure the boys are waiting up to rib me,” d’Artagnan said with a laugh. “But… if you’re alright with it, I’d like to kiss you.”

            Constance just smiled and put her hands on d’Artagnan’s shoulders so she could get on her toes and kiss him. d’Artagnan’s brain felt as warm and fuzzy kissing Constance as it had when he’d kissed Athos.

            He coaxed her mouth open before he’d really thought about what he was doing. She made a soft noise in the back of her throat that went straight down d’Artagnan’s spine and settled hot in his stomach.

            “Now I definitely want you to come up,” Constance said and d’Artagnan nodded before following after Constance.

            d’Artagnan stumbled on Constance’s stairs and when he nearly fell, he almost dragged Constance down with him. They both laughed brightly as they scrambled back up and into Constance’s apartment.

            Constance pressed d’Artagnan into the wall and let her hands slip under his jacket. d’Artagnan let her take things at her own pace, not wanting to rush her or push her. Yet there was a more demanding edge to his kisses.

            “You sure you want this?” d’Artagnan asked between kisses.

            “Would I have brought you all the way up here if I didn’t want to have my wicked way with you?” Constance asked teasingly.

            “Fair enough,” d’Artagnan said and dipped his head again to kiss her again fiercely. He gently started walking her back toward where he could see a battered looking sofa, but she tugged him expertly toward a room down the hall, presumably her bedroom.

            d’Artagnan hadn’t allowed his hands to roam any further than her waist and back, not sure how or if she wanted his touch. Once they were securely in her bedroom, he walked her back toward the bed and gently pressed her into it.

            He pulled back with a curse. “I don’t have any condoms on me,” he said with obvious disappointment.

            “Good thing I do then,” Constance said and kissed him swiftly. He grinned as she gently pushed his shoulders back so that she could reach into her nightstand. She set the whole box on the table.

            “You’re incredible,” d’Artagnan said and he pressed in close to kiss her again. She started to pulled d’Artagnan out of his clothes and he let her, only breaking their kiss to help her get his shirt and pants off.

            Constance pulled back and ran her hands over his skin appreciatively. “I feel overdressed,” Constance said with an almost shy smile. She was still fully clothed while d’Artagnan was in nothing but his underwear.

            “We should definitely fix that,” d’Artagnan said, equally as shy, and let his hands rest on the hem of her shirt.

            “I’ll tell you to stop if I want you to stop,” Constance said and set her hands over d’Artagnan’s. “Trust me.”

            “Okay,” d’Artagnan said and he helped her out of her shirt before he kissed her again. This time he let his hands skate over soft skin and he pressed kisses down her neck as he worked on getting her jeans off as well.

…..

            d’Artagnan woke up little by little.

            He smiled as he smelled coffee and then he cracked open his eyes to see Constance, framed perfectly in sunlight, walking back in with two mugs balanced in her hand. d’Artagnan was practically preening to see Constance was in his shirt, and _only_ his shirt.

            “Good morning,” Constance said and settled the mugs on the bedside table.

            “It is now,” d’Artagnan said and he pulled Constance in to kiss her. She nipped at his lip as he slid his hand up her thigh. “You can always tell me to stop,” he said as he dipped his head to kiss her neck, brushing his lips against a mark he’d left last night.

            “Why would I do that?” Constance asked and wiggled her hips. d’Artagnan laughed as he gently slipped a finger into her. She sucked in a breath and d’Artagnan paused, after last night he figured she could be a little sore.

            “Alright?” d’Artagnan asked and slowly slipped his finger in and out.

            “Yeah,” Constance sighed out and rocked her hips into his touch. She pulled him down for a kiss and d’Artagnan took that as encouragement to slip another finger into her. Constance made a breathy noise into d’Artagnan’s mouth and her fingers twisted in his hair. “d’Artagnan, please,” she said and rocked her hips up again. d’Artagnan nodded and moved to gently circle his thumb around Constance’s clit. She arched off the bed and d’Artagnan was about to make a snappy comment when his phone started ringing from where it was on the nightstand, charging.

            “Shit,” d’Artagnan said as he suddenly realized it was morning and he was _very_ late to work. “I’ve got to go.”

            “What?” Constance asked as d’Artagnan pulled away and scrambled to wash his hands and get his clothes on.

            “I’m late for work, Constance,” d’Artagnan said as he shimmied into his jeans. “Athos is going to kill me.”

            “I think I’m going to kill you,” Constance muttered darkly as she stripped of d’Artagnan’s shirt and handed it to him.

            “I’m sorry,” d’Artagnan said and unplugged his phone and shoved it into his pocket. “I’ll make it up to you.” He kissed her deeply before he grabbed his jacket from the floor, pulled on his shoes, and ran out.

…..

            He tried to slip into the office inconspicuously, but the second he walked in even Jacques was giving him a look.

            He moved into the private office where he, Aramis, Porthos, and Athos worked. Aramis was standing there with his ice coffee in hand and with an almost motherly glare. “Where have you been?” Aramis hissed and moved to shut the door behind d’Artagnan. “No note, car gone-”

            “Are you quoting _Harry Potter_?” d’Artagnan asked.

            “That’s not the point!” Aramis scowled. “You didn’t come home last night.”

            “I stayed over at Constance’s,” d’Artagnan said and felt his face getting hot. “We-”

            “You two had sex? _On the first date_?” Aramis asked. “Did you use protection?”

            “Aramis!” d’Artagnan said.

            “I’m looking our for your well-being,” Aramis said and then slumped. “We were worried something could have happened to you, d’Artagnan. With Milady still out there…”

            d’Artagnan winced. He hadn’t quite thought about that. “I’m sorry,” he said softly and picked at his nails. “I wasn’t thinking.” d’Artagnan bit his lip. “Are the others angry?”

            “Worried, not necessarily angry,” Aramis said. “And I’m not _angry_ at you. I just… I want you to be smart, to be safe.”

            “If there _is_ a next time, I’ll tell you first. Alright?”

            “Thank you,” Aramis said.

            “Where are they?” d’Artagnan asked.

            “Porthos had to pick up paperwork from the police department, and Athos is in court today.” Aramis shrugged casually. “Porthos will probably put you on paperwork duty, fair warning.”

            “That seems fair,” d’Artagnan said sheepishly.

            “You won’t say that once Porthos is through with you,” Aramis snorted.

…..

            d’Artagnan had ended up doing the paperwork, taking it back to the police department, and organizing the armory. Not only were Porthos, Aramis, and Athos upset with him, apparently they’d called Treville and Treville was not happy about d’Artagnan’s disappearing act.

            d’Artagnan had finished up and given the inventory to Treville and was heading back into the office when he nearly bumped into Athos. Not that he would have recognized Athos at all.

            Usually Athos wore jeans and a t-shirt to work, but he was in his full uniform. He looked more polished and poised than Athos usually did on his own. d’Artagnan took in the crisp, black, short-sleeved uniform shirt with the logo on the sleeves. Athos’s shirt was neatly tucked into perfectly tailored, black slacks. A baby blue aiguillette was tucked around Athos’s left arm, and a black side cap was perched on his head. It even looked like Athos had cleaned up his facial hair and actually combed his hair.

            d’Artagnan was shaken.

             “Athos!” Aramis called and smiled from his place in the doorway. “You’re back.”

            “I am,” Athos said and took his hat off. He folded it carefully and tucked it into his pocket.

            Athos speaking broke d’Artagnan out of whatever weird headspace he’d been locked into. He slipped past Athos and went over to Aramis’s desk to busy himself with anything so that he didn’t have to look at Athos.

            d’Artagnan only had so much he could handle in a day, and besides that, he shouldn’t be looking at anyone else since he was dating Constance.

…..

            Athos sighed heavily as he sat down on the coach.

            “Long day?” d’Artagnan asked and sat down next to him.

            “I don’t particularly like going to court,” Athos said and tipped his head back. d’Artagnan tried not to stare too openly at the column of Athos’s neck. It made his stomach twist up with conflicting feelings. “And staying up worrying about you practically the whole night before didn’t help.” Athos tilted his head to give d’Artagnan a look.

            “I know,” d’Artagnan said and ducked his head. He’d felt bad when Porthos and Aramis had spoken with them, but Athos’s look of disapproval stung much worse. “I wasn’t thinking.”

            “I know,” Athos said and set a hand on d’Artagnan’s knee. “It’s alright.”

            d’Artagnan slumped a little in relief.

            “Don’t make a habit of it though, I’m not sure my sanity would be able to take it,” Athos said with a small smile. “Should get some sleep, seems last night you didn’t get any.” d’Artagnan blushed at both the memories of the night before and at Athos’s cocky smirk. Aramis must have taught him that face. That was a distinctly un-Athos face. It was a good look on him.

            “Yeah,” d’Artagnan said and stood. “See you tomorrow.”

            “Goodnight, d’Artagnan,” Athos said.

            “Goodnight, Athos.”

…..

            Athos, Porthos, and Aramis were all asleep when the phone started ringing. It was Aramis’s cell from it’s place on the nightstand.

            Aramis blearily reached out for it and answered it. “Hello?”

            “Is this Aramis d’Herblay?” It was a man’s voice but it wasn’t one that Aramis recognized.

            “It is,” Aramis said and sat up in bed. “Who is this?” Porthos stirred from his place beside Aramis and he squinted at Aramis. He raised his hand in silent question. Aramis just shrugged.

            “My name is Richelieu, and we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a bit of a cliff-hanger for y'all! Hope you guys like it and continue supporting this story as I work through it. So I'm gonna be leaving for a trip soon and I probably won't have time to write so if I don't update don't worry, the story will continue!   
> -James


	6. Needs must (but that doesn't make it enjoyable... or does it???)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sex warning for his chapter

            Anne looked at the card with shaky hands. The symbol on the back matched the one that had come with one of Louis’s gifts from the woman who had tried to kill her. She read over it again and her hands began to shake worse.

_See you soon_

_-Milady de Winter_

            She’d told Louis about the mysterious note immediately after she’d found on her pillow, and Louis had called his uncle, Armand, and Richelieu had called the Musketeers.

            Now they were just waiting for the men to show up.

            Louis was pacing a rut into the carpet while Richelieu stood in the corner. She was sitting in her armchair with her hands wrapped around a steaming mug of tea.

            She jumped when there was a knock on the door. Louis came to stand behind her chair. His hand on her shoulder should be comforting, but it sent pins and needles down her spine. Richelieu went to answer the door.

            Athos walked in first, flanked by Aramis and Porthos. They all looked sharp and intimidating in their full uniforms.

            “Athos,” Anne said shakily and tried to give him a smile. “Aramis, Porthos. Thank you for coming.”

            “Of course,” Aramis said softly. She kept her gaze on his kind eyes. She felt more comforted by Aramis’s eyes than by Louis’s hand on her shoulder.

            “Why don’t you tell us about what’s changed,” Athos said and moved forward.

            “I found this on my pillow when I was going to go to sleep,” Anne said and held out the card that she still cradled in her hand.

            Athos gently took it from her fingers and his eyes hardened as he read it over.

            “I promised you that we would protect you,” Athos said steadily and he looked over at Anne, his eyes softening a little, “and we fully intend to keep that promise.”

            Anne nodded mutely, overcome with gratitude to these men.

            “We’re going to sweep the house and see if there’s anything we can find,” Athos said, easily wearing the mantle of command as he spoke, “and we’ll assess whether or not you need to be moved.”

            “Where would I go?” Anne asked, her eyes wide.

            “We would take care of that, _mademoiselle_ ,” Porthos said gently, giving her a reassuring smile.

            “Porthos, I want you to take the upstairs. Leave no rom untouched. I’ll take downstairs while Aramis stays with Anne,” Athos said. Both of his teammates nodded and they all went to completely their assigned tasks.

…..

            “What did you find?” Athos asked when Porthos descended the stairs.

            “No forced entry, but I’ve got no idea how she _did_ get in,” Porthos admitted and rubbed the back of his neck.

            “We need to move her,” Athos said.

            “Yeah, I know,” Porthos said. “Let’s get her and her stuff together. We’ve got the house.” Porthos nodded.

            “Let’s move her out now then,” Athos said. “I’ll go tell her and Aramis.” They both went back into the room and Aramis was sitting in the chair across from Anne, both of them chatting quietly, while Louis had disappeared, and Richelieu was staring out the window passively. “Anne, we’re going to move you to a secure location. Go upstairs and pack a bag. Take only essentials with you. Aramis, go with her.”

            Aramis nodded and wrapped his arm around Anne’s shoulders when she stood.

            Richelieu turned to Athos and Porthos after Anne and Aramis had gone. “Where are you going to take her?”

            “I’m afraid we can’t say, _monsieur_ ,” Athos said when Porthos opened his mouth. “It could compromise her safety.”

            Porthos gave Athos a look out of the corner of his eye, but didn’t argue.

            Richelieu narrowed his eyes at them. “I’ll be having a word with Captain Treville about this.”

            “I encourage you to, but he’ll tell you much of the same,” Athos said. He turned to look at Aramis and Anne when the two of them stepped back into the room. “All ready?”

            “Yes, thank you,” Anne said with a small smile.

            “Then we’ll be taking our leave.” Athos nodded to Richelieu. The man seemed frustrated, so Athos filed that away for later. They formed a protective guard around Anne and walked her out to Athos’s car.

…..

            Athos unlocked the small apartment that the agency kept as a safe-house of sorts. “I know it isn’t much, and is nothing like you’re accustomed to-”

            “It’s perfectly fine, Athos,” Anne said and put a hand on his arm. “Thank you.”

            “One of the three of us will be here at all times with you,” Athos assured. “Or perhaps d’Artagnan.” Anne’s eyebrow ticked up. “He’s new to the agency, but I trust him with my life.”

            Anne nodded. “I’m sorry to put you through so much trouble.”

            “It’s no trouble,” Athos said sincerely.

            Anne rushed up and hugged Athos tightly. Athos blinked, his brain having to catch up, before he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her back. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Athos.”

            Athos’s face felt hot as he pulled away from her embrace.

            “Porthos has offered to take first watch, so you can get some sleep,” Athos said and stepped away. He needed to stay professional about this, despite Anne being his friend. “He’ll also brief you about how this all works,” Athos said and gestured vaguely.

            “I appreciate how well you three are taking care of me,” Anne said and dipped her head.

            “Goodnight, Anne,” Athos said softly.

            “Goodnight,” Anne said and moved back toward the little bedroom. Athos waited for her to close the door before he turned to walk out.

            “I’ll see one of you in a few hours,” Porthos said from where he was holding onto Aramis’s hand. Athos nodded. “Love you both.”

            “And we love you,” Aramis said. He pressed a kiss to Porthos’s knuckles before dropping his hand. “Come on, Athos.” Athos nodded tiredly. Aramis’s arm wrapped around Athos’s shoulders and steadied him.

…..

            Porthos took the early morning to mid-morning shift, d’Artagnan took the mid-morning to afternoon shift, Athos took the afternoon to evening shift, and Aramis decided he’d take the night shift.

            Athos and Porthos were curled up on the couch watching a movie when d’Artagnan stepped out of his bedroom. He was dressed in a nice t-shirt and a jean vest with a hood. “I’m going out with Constance,” d’Artagnan said as he pulled his shoes on. “I’ll text if I’m going to stay over, but I doubt I will.”

            Athos looked at him and he felt his stomach knot up. He felt overly protective and he wanted to tell d’Artagnan no that he couldn’t go, that he needed to stay so Athos could keep an eye on him. He shoved that impulse down. “Alright, we’ll be here.”

            d’Artagnan seemed to hesitate too before he nodded to them, gave them that boyishly lopsided grin, and left.

            “Me too,” Porthos said into Athos’s hair. Athos frowned and turned to look at him. “You had your worrying face. I’m worried about him too.”

            “I wasn’t worrying,” Athos lied stiltedly. Porthos merely hummed and pressed a kiss to Athos’s temple.

            “Whatever you say.”

…..

            “Athos,” d’Artagnan said and jogged to catch up to where Athos was striding back into the office. “Can you look over these notes for me?”

            “What notes?” Athos asked as he took the file from d’Artagnan’s hands.

            “The notes from my case I’m working,” d’Artagnan said sheepishly. “Treville didn’t tell you?”

            “Tell me what?” Athos asked, now a bit on edge.

            “That he had me working a theft case. He said it was to grant me a full-time slot here. A test to take me off my probationary period. I… I thought he told you.” d’Artagnan shifted nervously.

            “He didn’t, but I’ll go over them with you,” Athos said, the edge out of his voice now. Athos walked them into an empty conference room and tossed the file onto the table. He sat in one of the chairs and nodded for d’Artagnan to sit next to him.

            d’Artagnan’s notes were thorough and tidy. Athos nodded as he read them over and asked d’Artagnan questions. Athos was impressed. “So, do you think I have enough to catch him and turn him over with?”

            Athos skimmed his eyes over d’Artagnan’s notes. “I think you do.”

            d’Artagnan grinned at Athos and it was then that Athos realized how close together they were. He could see how long d’Artagnan’s lashes were, Athos could trace the faint scar in his eyebrow, and Athos could see the light freckles that colored d’Artagnan’s nose. He forced himself to lean back and away from d’Artagnan.

            Maybe it was wishful thinking, but Athos thought he saw a flash of hurt in d’Artagnan’s eyes. But it was gone quickly as he gathered up his notes and his file on Vadim. “Thank you for you help, Athos. I’ve got to go get ready to collar Vadim.”

            Athos didn’t want d’Artagnan to leave. “Do you need backup?” Athos asked.

            “What about the Anne Haps case?” d’Artagnan asked tentatively.

            “Aramis won’t mind spending an extra shift with Anne,” Athos said. “Porthos and I could help you.”

            d’Artagnan nodded. “Alright then, sure.”

            Athos felt a small smile quirk his mouth. “Then let’s get ready for your first bust.” Athos said and patted d’Artagnan’s shoulder.

…..

            d’Artagnan had been careful. He’d followed all the tips and pointers that Athos, Porthos, and Aramis had given him about tailing a suspect. Yet, Vadim had easily clocked him and run. d’Artagnan was glad that he was fast.

            He sprinted down an alleyway and jumped the trashcans that Vadim had knocked over. d’Artagnan could barely make out the outline of the thin man up ahead. It was dark already and there were no streetlights as Vadim scuttled through the back alleys like a gutter rat.

            d’Artagnan managed to loop around and catch up with the man. He tackled Vadim to the ground and wrestled Vadim’s arms behind his back, his chest to the ground and d’Artagnan’s knee between his shoulders.

            He locked his cuffs around Vadim’s wrists and hauled the thief up onto his feet. He twisted to grab his phone out of his back pocket to call Porthos and Athos so they could bring the van. He’d just opened his mouth to tell Athos which street he could see at the mouth of the alley, when he felt a hand twisting into his hair.

            d’Artagnan heard more than felt his head connect with the metal dumpster and then the brick of the side of the building. His head swam as tears pricked at his eyes. Vadim yanked d’Artagnan’s head back farther and the pain of that was what cleared the fog from d’Artagnan’s brain.

            d’Artagnan braced his feet against the wall that he now found himself pressed up against, and kicked as hard as he could, sending both he and Vadim backwards into the wall of the building on the other side of the alley. Vadim’s grip in d’Artagnan’s hair loosened as the air was pushed from his lungs.

            d’Artagnan grabbed hold of Vadim’s wrist and in a smooth motion, twisted out of Vadim’s grip and pinned Vadim in the position he’d been holding d’Artagnan in. d’Artagnan reached into his belt and pulled out a zip-tie that he used to lock Vadim’s hands together behind his back. For good measure, d’Artagnan locked the zip-tie onto a carabiner on his belt.

            He picked up his cuffs, unlocked, and then his phone from where it’d fallen onto the pavement. He pressed the phone to his ear to hear Athos’s concerned shouting. “d’Artagnan? d’Artagnan, can you hear me? Porthos, can you pin his location?”

            “Athos, I’m here,” d’Artagnan said. “Just bring the van.” He rattled off their location despite the pounding in his head. d’Artagnan kept a close eye on Vadim until he heard the familiar rattling of the van pulling up. It rolled into view, blocking the mouth of the alley. Athos stepped out to help d’Artagnan with Vadim. “Had to zip-tie him because he slipped my cuffs.”

            Athos nodded as he worked on getting Vadim unclipped from d’Artagnan’s belt. He glanced at d’Artagnan only for a moment before he was ushering Vadim into the holding area in the back of the van.

            d’Artagnan took a step toward the van and promptly collapsed.

…..

            Aramis checked the windows and the lock on the door one more time before he moved to sit on the couch in the living room. Anne was curled up with her battered copy of _Les Misérables_ and was thumbing through it calmly.

            Aramis’s phone went off and he dug it out of his pocket to read the message that had come through.

_From: Porthos <3_

_Had to take the pup to a hospital. Waiting to see if he’s alright. Athos is a wreck._

            “ _Dios mío_ ,” Aramis swore under his breath.

            “What’s wrong?” Anne asked, immediately tense.

            “Nothing,” Aramis said quickly to assuage her fear. “Nothing related to your case anyway.”

            “What’s happened?” She insisted.

            “d’Artagnan is in the hospital,” Aramis said and looked down at his phone again.

            “Is it alright?” Anne asked. “Is it serious?”

            “We don’t know yet,” Aramis said and he clicked his phone so the screen went dark.

            “You should go if you’re worried,” Anne said. “I’ll be alright.”

            “If something happened to you while I was gone looking in on d’Artagnan, I would never forgive myself,” Aramis said fiercely, and he meant it. “d’Artagnan is in good hands with Athos and Porthos.”

            Anne chewed her lip. “If you’re sure…”

            “I am,” Aramis said and gently covered her hand.

            Anne looked at his hand and then at his face. “d’Artagnan is lucky to have friends like you three.”

            Aramis quirked a small smile. “I suppose he is.”

            “He is,” Anne said firmly. “You all care about him, about each other, so much. I-” Anne bit her lip and ducked her head.

            “What?”

            “I wish I had someone who cared for me as much as you all care for each other,” Anne admitted softly.

            Aramis felt the silence ringing between them. “What about Louis?” He was her boyfriend, but Aramis had seen the way they interacted with each other. It was familiar but by no means intimate.

            “He’s fond of me, I suppose,” Anne said carefully, “but I don’t think he loves me.” She blinked, as if she was surprised she’d said that aloud.

            “Anne…” Aramis said, at a loss for what to say or do. When she looked up at him, her eyes were glittering with tears.

            “Forget I said anything,” Anne said and she pulled her hand away from Aramis’s and stood.

            “Anne,” Aramis said and stood as well, righteous anger filling his chest. “You are kind, and brave, and intelligent… if he doesn’t love you than he doesn’t deserve your love.” Aramis listed off, feeling fiercely protective of this lovely woman in front of him. She seemed overwhelmed and Aramis took a breath so that he could keep his head. “Any man or woman would be fortunate to be loved by you, Anne.”

            Anne’s shoulders slumped and she suddenly looked very small. “Thank you, Aramis,” she said as she set her hand on his arm.

            Aramis knew, in the back of his mind somewhere, that it was a bad idea, but he took her hand anyway and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

            Anne stepped closer, into his space, and Aramis felt that for a moment, he couldn’t breathe. Then she was pressing her hands into his ribs and kissing him. It was soft and tentative but determined. He let his fingers curl into the sleeve of her sweater.

            Kissing Anne was like napping in the sunshine on a breezy day. It was like spinning around with your eyes closed. It was like falling without the fear of hitting the ground.

            She pulled back and looked into Aramis’s eyes. It was like she needed affirmation that she hadn’t just made a mistake. Aramis gave her a small nod, and she gave him a bright smile despite it only being a small upturn of her mouth. She let her hands ghost up Aramis’s chest before she was burying her fingers into his thick curls and pulling him in for a more heated kiss.

            Aramis didn’t want to push her. He didn’t want to overstep, so he let her set their tone and pace. She gently guided him back toward the bedroom and Aramis sucked in a breath through his nose.

            Her hands moved from his hair, down his neck and chest, to the hem of his shirt. She pulled away and held it for a moment before Aramis nodded and she stripped it off of him. She tossed his shirt aside and let her hands skim over warm skin, just exploring. Aramis let his hands cup her face before he pressed in for another kiss, her hands settling low on his hips where his jeans were sitting. Her nails dug into his skin lightly as he stripped her of her cardigan. He tossed it in the same direction of his shirt before he moved to the buttons that kept hers shut.

            He popped each button slowly, then slipped her shirt off her shoulders and just let it drop behind her. He pulled back and his breath caught in his throat.

            Her bra wasn’t fancy or overtly sexy, it was a pale blue with a little navy bow in the front, decorating the valley between her breasts. Aramis decided to just let his hands skim over her skin like her hands had done to his chest earlier. She shivered and he gave her a crooked smile at her reaction, making her blush.

            She didn’t break eye contact with him as she stepped away and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her jeggings. She slid them off her legs and kicked them aside.

            Aramis could see how vulnerable and exposed she looked. His eyes tracked up her legs and smiled softly at her simple blue underwear with lace trim. She looked almost innocent until Aramis’s eyes came to rest on hers. They were full of desire and heat that made Aramis’s stomach feel hot and his jeans feel tighter.

            Anne lunged forward and kissed him hard on the mouth as her hands slid down to undo his jeans and tug them off. They both nearly tripped as Aramis tried to shake them off his ankle, but it didn’t dim the desperation as they moved together toward the bed.

            Anne pulled Aramis down on top of her and Aramis made sure that his weight wasn’t pressing into her.

            “Aramis,” Anne said softly as she pulled away and brushed teasing kisses to Aramis’s cheeks and face, “I want you to make love to me.”

            Aramis’s throat felt tight and he wasn’t sure he could speak, so he simply nodded and kissed her again. He slipped his hand under her back to unhook her bra and toss it away. He moved his kisses down to her chin, then her neck, her collarbones. She sucked in a breath and let out a pleased down as Aramis’s hair tickled her skin as he pressed loving kisses into her skin.

            “Would you like to me to take these off as well?” Aramis asked and tilted his head up so he could look her in the face. She nodded and bit her lip. Aramis reached up and ran his thumb over her bottom lip so she’d release it from her teeth. She blushed at the gesture and let her head fall back against the pillows. Aramis pressed a kiss to her slim hipbone before he pulled her underwear down and off in a quick motion.

            He tossed her lacy underwear away with a lazy flick of the wrist.

            “You’ll tell me if you want me to stop, or if I do something you don’t like?” Aramis asked and pressed an almost chaste kiss to her chin.

            “Yes,” Anne said breathlessly.

            Aramis studied her bright eyes for a moment before nodding to himself and letting his fingers trail down her stomach to tease at her thighs.

            “Aramis.”

            “Yes?”

            “Would you _please_ hurry,” Anne said and rocked her hips up into Aramis’s touch. She may have sounded commanding and in control, but her blush betrayed her shyness.

            Aramis merely smiled as he slipped his finger into her gently. She was wet enough that all she did was moan and arch up. Nonetheless, Aramis went slow. He made sure she was more than ready for another finger before he added it.

            She was squirming, panting, and on the edge of orgasm before Aramis even thought of taking off his own underwear. Aramis crooked his fingers inside her and with a grin he bent and pressed his tongue to her clit.

            She made a high-pitched noise that she tried to muffle before she was clenching around Aramis’s fingers hard. He gently stroked her through it, taking his mouth away from her just in case she was particularly sensitive.

            She sighed and her whole body relaxed. She held out her hands for Aramis and he shifted so he was poised above her as she pulled him in for a leisurely kiss. She was a little sloppy and uncoordinated for a moment but she found her bearings quickly. She shifted so that Aramis was cradled between her thighs.

            “Aramis,” she said and let her hand get between them so she could palm him through his underwear. “I think it’s time these came off, don’t you?”

            Aramis gave an involuntary shudder and nodded as she kissed his cheek. He slid his underwear off. Anne’s touch was feather-light on his cock as she guided him toward her entrance. “I distinctly remember asking you to make love to me, Aramis,” Anne said softly as she brushed a kiss to his mouth. “I want you, all of you.”

            Aramis let her guide his hips as he pressed into her slowly. He pushed just the head of his cock into her and just shallowly rolled his hips as she adjusted to him. She made little gasping noises that made Aramis’s head spin.

            “More, Aramis,” she said and blushed at her own words.

            Aramis grinned and slowly began to press into her in earnest. Every time her face wrinkled up even a little, Aramis would stop and just gently rock his hips until she told him to continue. He ground his hips against hers once he was fully inside her. She gasped and her thighs squeezed his hips in surprise.

            Aramis’s arms were trembling as he waited for Anne to tell him it was alright to move. He hadn’t realized he’d closed his eyes until he heard her soft, breathless voice. “Aramis, _novio_ , look at me.” Anne’s hands framed his face and pushed his hair from his face. He opened his eyes and he gave her a small smile. “There you are.”

            “I’m here,” Aramis whispered against her mouth as he kissed her so softly.

            “I’m ready,” Anne said and stroked Aramis’s hair. Aramis nodded and he shifted his hips back before pressing back into her quickly, luxuriating in the gasp that it pulled from Anne’s chest.

            Aramis kept a steady pace as he made love to Anne. It was soft and bittersweet and he knew that the nipping kisses he pressed into her collarbones would make faint marks, just like her nails digging into his shoulders as he arched his back to get a better angle.

            He put his hand underneath her so he could tilt her hips up off the bed and steady her. The angle made it so every thrust pressed him deeper into her and made her gasp like she’d just had the wind knocked out of her.

            He pushed all the way in and ground their hips together, her own hips flexing up on reflex, and she gave a startled shout and then she was clenching around Aramis’s cock and moaning into his neck.

            She pulled him in for a kiss as he continued rocking his hips, though with deeper thrusts again, until he lost his rhythm and was just chasing his own release.

            His breathing locked up in his chest and he was coming hard enough that his vision darkened around the edges and white sparks danced in front of his eyes. He let his forehead dip down to press against Anne’s neck.

            He came back to himself to feel Anne’s fingers gently combing through his hair. She was murmuring softly to him in Spanish, but his brain was hazy and his ears were still faintly ringing.

            Aramis felt heavy and tired so he waited until Anne was squirming with discomfort before he pulled out of her and laid down beside her, careful not to let any of his weight fall on her.

            She curled into his side and pulled the crumpled sheet up around them just enough that they wouldn’t get chilled when their sweat cooled. She pressed light, absent-minded kisses into Aramis’s neck.

            They dozed quietly and Aramis let his fingers gently rub circles into Anne’s back. They fell asleep like that, curled around each other, warmed and sated enough to forget their worries.

            For the moment, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Hope y'all enjoy this chapter (despite leaving d'Artagnan's bit on a little bit of a cliff-hanger). The thickest part of the plot has begun! Tell me your theories, I loved to hear them last time :)  
> -James


	7. There's change coming (and not all of it's going to be good)

            Athos could admit that when d’Artagnan had collapsed, his heart had dropped out of his chest. He’d shoved Vadim into holding and run over to check d’Artagnan over. Porthos had come over and was on d’Artagnan’s other side, expertly running his hands over d’Artagnan to check for injuries.

            Porthos’s face was grim as he’d pulled his hand away from the side of d’Artagnan’s head, hidden by d’Artagnan’s long hair, and shown Athos the blood.

            “We’ve got to get him to a hospital,” Athos said, his tone clipped and tense.

            “We have to bring Vadim in first,” Porthos said and he had a strained look on his face. “You drive, I’ll stay with him in the back.” Porthos easily lifted d’Artagnan up. d’Artagnan looked so small and broken in Porthos’s arms.

            Athos had to push that from his mind as they piled into the van. He drove to the closest police precinct and jumped out, yanked the back of the van open- while clutching Vadim’s file-, and pulled Vadim out of holding. He briskly walked into the precinct and handed Vadim and the file over with a terse, “You’re welcome.”

            He sprinted back out and drove them to the closest hospital.

            Porthos laid d’Artagnan on the gurney the nurses brought out. He looked pale and small and Athos shuddered. Athos moved to follow after him but a nurse set a hand on his chest. “Are you a family member or spouse?”

            “No,” Athos said. “We just live and work together.”

            “Then I can’t let you back there until he’s stabilized.”

            “But-”

            “No ‘but’s, sir. It’s hospital policy,” she said. “I would recommend settling in. It may be a while.”

            Athos clenched his hands and tried not to grind his teeth. Porthos pressed a kiss to the back of his head before he moved to the nurse’s station to start answering some questions.

…..

            “I’m looking for the gentlemen with Charles d’Artagnan.”

            Athos whipped his head up from where he’d been leaning it into Porthos’s shoulder. “How is he?” Athos asked the doctor as he stood.

            “It could have been much worse,” the doctor said seriously. “He had a small brain contusion and obviously the laceration caused him to lose a decent amount of blood. But, he should recover completely with some rest.”

            “Can we see him?” Porthos asked.

            “For a little while, and one at a time. He’s going to be a little disoriented still.”

            “Athos, go ahead. I’m going to text Aramis and Treville.” Porthos patted Athos’s shoulder.

            Athos nodded and he followed after the doctor.

            “Dr. Lemay,” d’Artagnan said when they walked in. His voice was off and it was a little garbled. “’Thos.”

            “How’re you feeling?” Athos asked and moved to sit in the chair beside d’Artagnan’s bed.

            “Slippy,” d’Artagnan said. Athos frowned. Dr. Lemay quirked a small smile.

            “I’m going to assume he means ‘shitty’,” Dr. Lemay said.

            “Tha’s I said,” d’Artagnan frowned.

            “You should get some rest, d’Artagnan,” Dr. Lemay said firmly. “We’re going to have to keep you at least overnight.”

            “No, ‘thos. Please,” d’Artagnan said and gripped onto Athos’s wrist. His eyes were wide and pleading, though a little glossy.

            “I agree with the doctor, d’Artagnan. It’s what’s best,” Athos said softly and he moved a strand of hair away from d’Artagnan’s eyes. d’Artagnan made a soft noise and leaned into Athos’s touch. d’Artagnan made an incoherent noise and then yawned. “Get some sleep.”

            And easily, d’Artagnan did just that. Athos brushed a hand over his hair one last time before he nodded to Dr. Lemay and left the room.

            “How is he?” Porthos asked as he tucked his phone into his pocket.

            “He was disoriented, his speech was jumbled,” Athos said and pushed a hand through his hair. “He’s asleep now. Dr. Lemay says they’re going to keep him overnight.”

            Porthos nodded. “Come on, let’s go home and get some sleep ourselves.”

            Athos looked back toward d’Artagnan’s room and then nodded.

…..

            Athos decided he’d take d’Artagnan’s shift so he woke up at his normal time and moved to pull on clothes. Porthos grumbled a little in his sleep, shifting closer to where Athos had been on the bed, and then went back to snoring softly into their pillows.

            Athos smiled softly for a moment before he finished up his routine. He poured a cup of coffee into a travel mug and headed to the safe house to let Aramis go and get some sleep. He slipped inside and he frowned when he didn’t see Aramis either in the kitchen or the small living room.

            Athos didn’t know what possessed him to move into the doorway of the bedroom. He nearly dropped his travel cup when he saw Aramis curled up in bed with Anne, both of them very obviously naked. Aramis turned his head and locked eyes with Athos. He bit his lip and Athos just turned and walked out into the living room so he could sit and drink his coffee without wanting to strangle the life out of his lover.

…..

            Aramis pressed a soft kiss to Anne’s forehead before he slipped out of bed to pull his clothes on. As he was doing that he felt a realization strike him. He hadn’t been wearing a condom last night. He bit his lip.

            He finished pulling on his clothes before he moved to see Athos sitting on the couch. He walked over and sat down next to Athos, giving his lover space.

            “I can’t believe you sometimes,” Athos said quietly.

            Aramis looked over at Athos to see Athos scowling coldly into his travel mug.

            “How could you be so impulsive?” Athos asked sharply. “Or insensitive?”

            “I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Aramis said.

            “I’m not talking about me,” Athos said and looked over at Aramis. “Or Porthos. I’m talking about Anne.” Athos’s eyes narrowed. “She was vulnerable, probably scared, and you took advantage of that. And you know it.”

            Aramis’s eyes widened. He’d never seen Athos upset like this.

            “I didn’t-” Athos’s glare made Aramis cut himself off. “I’m sorry, Athos.”

            Athos softened a little. “It’s not me you should be apologizing to.”

            Aramis decided it was best to change the subject. “How’s d’Artagnan?”

            Athos’s face flickered with something dark for a moment. “He’s got a brain contusion.”

            “ _Dios mío_ _, is he alright?” Aramis asked and he jerked a little, as if he were going to run straight to the hospital._

_“He was a little off last night, but he was sleeping when we left. I’m sure Porthos is going to check in on him before he heads into the office.” Athos twisted his shirt in his hands._

_“You really care about him, don’t you?” Aramis asked quietly._

_“I do,” Athos admitted after a moment of hesitation._

_….._

_“I’m fine,” d’Artagnan insisted and went to push himself out of bed._

_“I don’t think so, pup,” Porthos said and guided d’Artagnan back into bed. “Dr. Lemay still hasn’t signed your release papers.”_

_“I want to help!” d’Artagnan insisted. He’d been trying to get out of the hospital and go into the office to make sure everything with Vadim had gone well. And he wanted to check in on Aramis and Anne._

_“You will,” Porthos soothed and swiped his thumb over d’Artagnan’s collarbone soothingly, “_ _after_ _Dr. Lemay clears you.”_

_d’Artagnan made a frustrated noise and swatted Porthos’s hand away, though he was smiling._

_The doctor came in and ran some dexterity and speech tests before he nodded. “You’ll still need to take your pain medicine to keep the headaches manageable and to keep the swelling down, but you’ll be alright to go home.” Dr, Lemay wrote out the prescription and handed it to Porthos._

_“Can I go back to work?” d’Artagnan asked._

_“Not unless you want to risk permanent brain damage,” Lemay said gravely. “I’d give it three weeks and then you’ll need to get it checked again.”_

_“Three_ _weeks_ _?”_

_“Minimum,” Dr. Lemay said._

            “He’ll be off-duty,” Porthos assured. He took the discharge papers from Lemay and helped d’Artagnan up. “Come on, pup. Time to get you home.”

…..

            d’Artagnan winced as he tried to comb his fingers through his hair. It was starting to agitate him. It was the whole reason that he’d gotten the head injury in the first place.

            He headed to the bathroom, his legs feeling a little wobbly, and started digging through the drawers for the hair-cutting scissors that he knew were somewhere in there.

            “What’re you doing?”

            d’Artagnan jumped and turned to see Aramis standing in the doorway.

            “Uh… nothing?”

            “d’Artagnan,” Aramis said sternly and frowned at him.

            “I’m looking for the scissors so I can cut my hair,” d’Artagnan admitted. He pushed it from his face. “It’s driving me crazy and if it hadn’t been long I wouldn’t be off the job for three weeks.”

            “Alright, alright,” Aramis said and settled a hand on d’Artagnan’s back gently. He shifted some things aside in the drawer and pulled out the scissors. “But let me cut it for you. I’ll be able to do a cleaner job of it than you.”

            d’Artagnan took Aramis in for a moment and then nodded.

            “Don’t look so worried,” Aramis said and clapped d’Artagnan’s shoulder. “I cut Athos and Porthos’s hair. Sit and take your shirt off.” Aramis nodded and d’Artagnan did as he was told.

            Aramis worked quietly and d’Artagnan just let Aramis snip away at his hair. He closed his eyes, just listening to the sound of the scissors and taking in the feeling of Aramis’s fingers in his hair.

            “There,” Aramis said quietly, not breaking the soft atmosphere that had surrounded them as Aramis worked. Aramis brushed his hand over d’Artagnan’s hair one last time to smooth it and get any loose hair off him.

            d’Artagnan turned to look in the mirror and smiled. He hadn’t had his hair so short since he was young. He liked it though. It looked clean cut.

            “Thank you,” d’Artagnan said and he got up to move back to the bedroom. His legs gave out once they touched the ground. He fell into Aramis’s chest and Aramis caught him around the waist securely.

            “Steady on,” Aramis said and gently rubbed d’Artagnan’s back. d’Artagnan shuddered at the feeling of Aramis’s hands on his bare skin. Aramis’s lips quirked up into a small smirk. “Come on, let’s get you back to resting.”

            “Yeah,” d’Artagnan said and he straightened up. It brought him further into Aramis’s space and he sucked in a nervous breath, holding it in.

            Aramis took a step back and the moment was broken.  Aramis helped d’Artagnan get back into bed. He tucked d’Artagnan in and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Get some sleep, _pequeño_.”


	8. Revelations (some good and some bad and some... weird )

            d’Artagnan felt restless.

            Treville had put him on leave for at least two weeks, and then he could come back into the office if his headaches had eased, but he was under strict orders to not go into the field until he was completely cleared. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to work. Dr. Lemay had said that mental exercises would help his brain recover. So suck it, Athos.

            d’Artagnan had slipped a copy of the Milady case file out of Porthos’s bag and he was poring over it in his bedroom. He scanned over the police reports and made notes on his legal pad. There was an inconsistency in one of the reports, missing or improperly catalogued evidence in another. d’Artagnan chewed the cap of his pen as his brain spun for a little while. He got up and darted into the kitchen. He dug through the drawers looking for some string.

            “Conspiracy wall, conspiracy wall,” he sing-songed to himself.

            He used blue tack to hang the papers from the blank wall across from his bed, using the string and some more blue tack to connect the inconsistencies. He took a step back and he studied the pixelated photo of Milady for a moment. She was smiling at him from where she was standing in front of a bus. d’Artagnan squinted at the black and white photo for a moment before he moved to look at his web that was hanging on his wall.

            He was going to find how Milady kept getting away with her crimes. All the information was there, now he just needed to find the linchpin.

…..

            d’Artagnan had fallen asleep and his brain had decided to torment him.

_He remembered how small his father had looked in a coffin. He was in a suit that d’Artagnan was sure his Papa had only worn twice: once when he’d married Mamma, and then when he’d gone to d’Artagnan’s high school graduation._

_She’d had the audacity to show up in mourning black._

_She was fashionable, as always, in her black blazer and pencil skirt. She was even wearing a hat, veil, and gloves._

_d’Artagnan was vaguely reminded of Jackie Kennedy._

_She pulled her gloves off and d’Artagnan flinched to see blood staining her hands. Her soft, demure smile transformed into something ugly and wicked._

d’Artagnan jerked awake and he felt sweaty and shaky. He pushed his hair away from his face and he still felt off-balance with how short his hair was.

            He stumbled up, and was getting a drink of water in the kitchen when it suddenly hit him.

            “My God,” d’Artagnan murmured and he rushed back to his wall. He scanned his eyes over it and it all started to click into place. “I’m a genius, even with a brain injury.”

…..

            Athos was exhausted. His shift with Treville had been strenuous due to his stint going undercover, and he’d taken both his and d’Artagnan’s shift with Anne. She’d insisted on going out and visiting Louis at his home, which Athos hadn’t been thrilled about but had inevitably been worn down to allow.

            He stepped into the apartment and dropped his bag with a heavy thud. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, glad to be in the comfort of his own space.

            “Athos!”

            So much for the comfort of his own space.

            Porthos came around the corner and his face was tight with worry. “Athos, you might want to see this.”

            Athos nodded and toed off his boots so he could follow Porthos. Porthos slipped his hand into Athos’s and they both walked into d’Artagnan’s room where d’Artagnan was running between his bed and the wall where he’d hung up a load of papers. He was jotting things down on Sticky-Notes and sticking them to the papers that were on the wall.

            “I came home, and he was already like this,” Porthos said. “Said he had to wait for you.”

            Athos frowned and he watched d’Artagnan, his fingers smeared with pen ink, as he turned to face them.

            “I think I’ve got a pretty solid lead,” d’Artagnan said.

            Athos frowned, d’Artagnan wasn’t supposed to be working any cases. He lifted his eyes to the tangle of papers and string on the wall. His ex’s face was staring back at him.

            “d’Artagnan…” Athos said sternly and turned his eyes back to d’Artagnan’s face. He couldn’t help but note the faint smudge of ink on d’Artagnan’s cheek and chin from where he’d no doubt touched his face.

            “Listen to me, Athos. Please,” d’Artagnan said. He moved over and took Athos’s hand and tugged him over. “Look at these,” d’Artagnan said and he pointed to where he’d found the inconsistencies with evidence within multiple cases.

            “So there’s something wrong with the report,” Athos said with a frown.

            “That’s what I thought at first,” d’Artagnan said, “but then I called the precinct and inquired about the report. It’s not a problem with the report: the evidence itself was found at the scene but never catalogued into evidence, or it was mishandled and dismissed because of the problems with it.” d’Artagnan pointed to another case. “It’s like that with all the cases.”

            “So the police made a bad job of evidence, what of it?” Porthos asked and stepped up to stand on d’Artagnan’s other side.

            “It all comes back to the same captain,” d’Artagnan said and pointed to the name at the bottom of the evidence and police reports.

            Athos frowned at that. He couldn’t believe he’d never noticed any of this. “Go on.”

            “I also looked into Milady’s law team,” d’Artagnan said. “Her lawyer is Gatien Rochefort. He’s been seen with the police captain, Marcheaux. I think he’s been bribing Marcheaux to bungle evidence.”

            Athos looked at Porthos. It was certainly plausible with how they knew Marcheaux to be. He was a bad cop and a bully.

            “We need to bring this to Treville,” d’Artagnan asserted. “I’m sure that if we pull Rochefort’s financial records, we’re going to find something.”

            “Athos,” Porthos said and frowned at the look on Athos’s face. He looked overcome and determined and nervous all at the same time.

            “We should bring this to Treville,” Athos agreed. d’Artagnan beamed at that. “But tomorrow. I want to think about all this for a night.” He rubbed his temples tiredly. “And you should have been resting today,” Athos said sternly and gave d’Artagnan a disapproving look.

            “I’m sorry,” d’Artagnan said. “I just… I don’t like not having anything to do, and I thought… I thought I could help.” His voice was quiet and he was looking down at his shoes.

            “You did help,” Porthos assured and wrapped an arm around d’Artagnan’s shoulders, pressing an out-of-habit kiss to d’Artagnan’s head. “But your health comes first.”

            “Yeah, okay,” d’Artagnan said and Athos watched his cheeks turn pink.

            Athos nodded before he moved into his, Aramis’s, and Porthos’s bedroom. He stripped out of his clothes and just slumped a little.

            “What’s wrong?” Porthos asked and ran his hands over Athos’s back. “You were awfully short with the young pup.”

            Athos let himself relax into Porthos’s hold. “It’s nothing, just a long day.”

            Porthos hummed and pressed a kiss to Athos’s shoulder. “Sure?”

            “Yes,” Athos lied and he pulled away from Porthos to pull a clean t-shirt on so he could go to sleep.

            “There’s something you’re not telling me,” Porthos said and started stripping out of his clothes as well. “I’m not going to push, but know when you’re ready, I’m here for you.”

            “I know,” Athos said and curled up under the covers.

…..

            Treville took in the work that d’Artagnan had been doing despite him being on medical leave. He looked up at where Athos was watching him and d’Artagnan was fidgeting and looking between him and Athos.

            “This is excellent work, d’Artagnan,” Treville said genuinely. “I’ll get warrants for Rochefort’s financials and pull his mobile records as well. We’ll dig through any source we can to find connections that tie him to Milady, and Milady to anyone else within her circle.” Treville nodded. “I want Aramis read into this case. The four of you are to work it together.”

            “What of Anne’s protection detail?” Athos asked.

            “I will personally oversee her security detail,” Treville said. “I will be with her around the clock.”

            Athos nodded. “But only you, no one else.” Treville raised an eyebrow at the demanding edge to Athos’s tone, but nodded.

            “It’ll be just so,” Treville said.

            “I’ll read Aramis in on this,” Athos said. “d’Artagnan, call Porthos and tell him about Treville taking over the security detail.”

            “Of course,” d’Artagnan said and walked out to do just that.

            “Go talk to Aramis,” Treville said and stood, moving to pull his uniform jacket on.

…..

            Athos stepped into their office and stood behind Aramis. Aramis was scrawling out his signature on a report for Treville, but when Athos’s hands landed on his shoulder, he capped his pen and turned to look at Athos.

            “d’Artagnan may have cracked the Milady case,” Athos said. “Treville sent me to brief you on what he’s figured out and what our next steps are.”

            Aramis’s face fell a little but he nodded, plastering on a faux smile.

            “He’s found a connection between some mishandled evidence in the cases, a captain in the police force, and Milady’s lawyer.” Athos pulled Aramis over to where the case file was sitting on Athos’s desk so he could explain each one like d’Artagnan had done for him.

            “This is incredible,” Aramis said, obvious wonder in his voice.

            “Treville says our next steps are to pull financials and mobile records to confirm d’Artagnan’s suspicions that Rochefort was paying Marcheaux to make evidence inadmissible. Then we’re going to see what else those records will pull out.”

            “Sounds like we’re on fairly solid footing,” Aramis said. “That must be a relief.”

            “It’ll be a relief when she’s in prison and stays there,” Athos said seriously. “Treville will be taking Anne’s personal security as his own assignment.” Aramis frowned at that, but he didn’t protest like Athos could see he wanted to.

            “Well, then let’s get started,” Aramis said and pulled Athos in for a quick kiss.


	9. This one's for the ladies (because they're going through just as much as the guys y'know)

            Milady smiled at her reflection as she brushed her hair. She’d gotten it cut in the five years since she’d last seen Athos- of course he’d seen her at the gala but it’d hardly been long enough to note any changes. Yet, she knew that he’d still recognize her. Of that she was sure.

            She finished with her hair, leaving it unbound the way she remembered Athos and Thomas liking it, and then moved to her closet to start selecting her clothes. She skimmed her hands over her dresses and blouses. She settled on a white button-up blouse with a Peter Pan collar, then she took a sleeveless, black jumpsuit with a daringly low neckline. She grinned brightly, these would pair nicely together.

            It lacked flair, but for now it would suffice. Athos would recognize her. It would be perfect. She dressed leisurely before she moved to pull on her favorite black stilettos. They were the ones that hid a knife in the bottom of the shoe and in the heel itself. She loved them.

            She perched sunglasses on her nose daintily before walking out of her apartment and down to the coffeeshop that her informant had given her.

            She decided she was in desperate need of a latte.

…..

            Constance was working through a bit of a rush. Plenty of people came in for a late morning coffee. It wasn’t very much out of the ordinary for the middle of the week. Then it was like the parting of the Red Sea. No one was there, and Constance nearly slumped with relief at the register.

            “I’ve just seen the mad house that’s run through here,” a woman said, “but might I trouble you for one more coffee?”

            Constance brightened up on reflex and nodded. “Of course, what can I get for you?”

            The woman placed her order. “Such a quaint little place you have here.” She looked around and she looked charmed but there was something in her eyes that said that she was less than pleased. “You must get all sorts around here.”

            “We do indeed,” Constance said. The woman walked away from the counter and toward the wall where Constance put up Polaroids that she’d taken within the café.

            “These are beautiful,” the woman said and nodded to the photos. “I’m quite interested in this one.” She gently plucked it off the wall and held it out to Constance. “Who are these dashing men?”

            Constance looked at the photo and smiled to herself. “Ah, those are just some of our regular boys.”

            “Might I inquire their names? They look familiar, like some old friends of mine,” the woman said.

            Constance looked her over. “You must know Aramis then. He’s that one.” Constance pointed. “Porthos is the one with the earring and the scar over his eye, d’Artagnan is the young one, and the moody one with the strikingly blue eyes is Athos.”

            “Ah, I don’t know Aramis, but I am _very_ familiar with d’Artagnan.” Constance frowned at that and looked the woman over again. She finished up on the woman’s order.

            “There you are,” Constance said, now quite cross.

            The woman handed over her money and smiled at Constance, but it chilled Constance to the bone. “Until we meet again.” She winked at Constance, making Constance shudder with disgust, before taking the cup and walking out.

            “I fuckin’ hope not,” Constance muttered as she moved to wipe off the counter and try to forget about that awful woman. It suddenly hit her, the woman had take the picture with her.

…..

            Anne rocked on her feet and tried to keep from biting her nails. “Captain Treville, do you really think this is necessary? Milady is aware I’m under your protection. I feel like I’m going stir-crazy being cooped up in here,” Anne said and turned to look at the captain.

            Captain Treville seemed to debate. “What were you intending?”

            “I want to run my own errands, Captain,” Anne said. “I want to browse through a book shop that just opened up, my brother Charles was telling me about it, and then pick up some things from the grocery and the drug store.”

            Treville looked at his boots and then at her again. Anne may or may not have widened her already doll-like eyes and fluttered her lashes.

            “I can’t see the harm in it, but I _will_ have to accompany you. I may be Athos’s employer, but he’d still have my head if I left you alone for a second.”

            “Then by all means,” Anne said with a soft smile, “accompany me.”

            Treville smiled back and shook his head. Anne moved to grab a sweater, pull on her shoes, and slip her purse onto her shoulder.

            They walked along in a companionable silence, Treville just as stoic as Athos on business, and Anne browed through the books and bought a Dickens novel. Then she bought some sandwich things. She was getting rather tired of takeout and she could manage sandwiches. Finally, she made a stop at the drug store. She bought some lipstick and, when Treville was thankfully looking away, a pregnancy test. The cashier looked at her with a soft, understanding smile and Anne tried very hard not to blush.

            Anne took her bags and, with Treville in tow, walked home. She could have sworn that she saw someone that looked a little like Milady, but Anne was sure it was just her imagination playing tricks on her.

…..

            Milady adjusted her sunglasses on her nose. She’d seen her target on the street, but it’d been crowded and Treville had been trailing her like a guard dog. It was too open and Treville would definitely be able to spot her. No, she’d wait until a better opportunity presented itself.

            She headed back to her apartment and flicked on her surveillance. Of course, she’d wired up Athos’s office and his apartment. Now she just needed to see what they were talking about. She tapped the _Enter_ key on the computer and she could hear the conversation being had on the other end of the feed.

            It was Athos speaking. “We can’t just take down Milady. If we’re to do this right, then we need to take down the ring.”

            Sweet little d’Artagnan shook his head. “If we bring her down, we’ll topple the rest!”

            “Athos is right.” It was Porthos that spoke. “We have to take down Rochefort, Marcheaux, the other cops on the list, and whoever has hired Milady. We get all of them at once, or the rest will have time to go underground. Trust us.”

            Milady felt a spike of ice in her blood. They weren’t supposed to have figured so much of this out. They weren’t supposed to uncover the ring. Milady hit the _Enter_ kay again to mute the audio. She needed someone to fix this and fix it now.

            Gallagher.

            She would call Gallagher in to distract the Musketeers while she finished up the job with Miss Haps. She grinned to herself. This plan would work out perfectly.

…..

            Constance was clearing up from the evening rush when the boys all filed into the café. She gave them a tired smile. “Evening.”

            “Constance,” Athos said and nodded at her. He looked equally as exhausted.

            “What can I get for you?” Constance asked and leaned against the counter.

            “Our normal sandwiches for dinner,” Aramis said and gave her a smile. “We’re going to have a long night ahead.”

            Constance nodded, jotted down the familiar orders, and sent it into the back. “So,” Constance said as she hopped the counter to sit in the corner booth where the boys had decided to wait. “I had an interesting woman come into the shop today.” Constance thought back to the beautiful woman who’d stolen the picture of the boys.

            “Oh?” Porthos asked and raised an eyebrow.

            “Yeah,” Constance said. “She said she knew d’Artagnan.”

            d’Artagnan frowned. “Me?”

            “Yeah,” Constance hummed. “She was… I don’t know. I got a strange feeling from her. And she stole my picture of you.”

            Athos’s head snapped up from where he’d been resting it on Aramis’s shoulder. “What did she look like?”

            “Brown hair, green eyes, very beautiful. I thought she might be an _acquaintance_ of Aramis’s, but she said she was- how did she put it- “very familiar with d’Artagnan”. I dunno.”

            d’Artagnan and Athos both went pale at the same time. d’Artagnan scrambled into his wallet and fumbled out a picture. His hands were shaking as he handed over a picture of himself, an older man, and the woman who’d come in earlier.

            “Is this her?” d’Artagnan asked, pointing to the woman in the photo.

            “Yes. Who is she?” Constance asked.

            “When do you close?” d’Artagnan asked.

            “In a little bit. Why? What’s going on?”

            “I think you should stay with us tonight, Constance,” Athos said.

            “What’s going on?” Constance asked. “Because I’m not going anywhere until one of you explains what’s going on.”

            d’Artagnan looked between Aramis and Porthos. They both shrugged and looked to Athos. d’Artagnan turned his eyes to Athos as well and Constance could swear there was some spark in d’Artagnan’s eyes when he looked at Athos. She knew that spark.

            “That woman is Milady. She’s the one that tried to kill one of our clients, she’s the one that shot Aramis and I, and she was my girlfriend.” Athos seemed very tense and shuttered off. A lot like the Athos that Athos had been when he and Constance first met. “She’s dangerous and a criminal.”

            Constance was touched by the small amount of concern and affection breaking through Athos’s mask of cool indifference.

            “If you really think she’ll come after me, then I’ll stay with a friend. Your apartment is already cramped as it is.” She gave d’Artagnan a not-so-subtle side-eye.

            “I’ll sleep on the couch,” d’Artagnan offered.

            “Really, Constance,” Aramis said and gave Constance a soft look. “None of us would get much sleep knowing you weren’t going to be secure tonight.”

            “I don’t want to impose,” Constance said.

            “No imposition. Not for you,” Porthos said with such sincerity that it melted Constance’s resolve.

            “Alright,” Constance said softly. “Let me just pack a bag.”

            “I’ll come with you,” Aramis said, and he pressed a quick kiss to Athos’s forehead before stepping over his lap so he could walk with Constance.

            “So,” Constance said as they walked upstairs and she moved to grab an overnight bag. “Not that I don’t trust him but-”

            “d’Artagnan and Athos are strangely close for not knowing each other long?” Aramis guessed. Constance blushed and nodded. “They’re kindred spirits of a kind. Milady connects them in a way that I’m not sure the rest of us will understand.” Aramis shrugged as he looked around Constance’s apartment.

            “How do you mean?”

            “Well,” Aramis said and bit his lip. “d’Artagnan may not seem like it, but he’s got the same kind of darkness in him that we see in Athos. He just masks it with his boyish charm.” Aramis shrugged again. “But you can see it in his eyes sometimes when you really look.”

            Constance nodded. She felt a little guilty that she’d never seemed to look that deeply at d’Artagnan. She shoved her sweater into her bag and pushed that line of thought away. She wasn’t going to start unravelling her and d’Artagnan’s relationship. Or what little of it they’d been able to have. Shit, she was doing it again.

            She hurriedly put the rest of her necessities into her bag and zipped it up with more force than necessary. She huffed her hair from her eyes and then gave Aramis a big smile when she turned to look at him. “All ready, let’s go.”

…..

            Anne had almost forgotten about the test until she went to get ready to go to bed. It was sitting there on the back of the toilet and she bit her lip as she approached it again shakily. She hadn’t read the results; she’d been too afraid to.

            She took a breath and shut her eyes before she lifted it up to eyelevel.

            She opened her eyes and looked at the results.

            One pink line was clear as could be, the second was a little fuzzier, but it was there. Anne’s breath locked up in her chest and she covered her mouth to keep in any noise. She didn’t want to frighten Captain Treville.

            Then her stomach sank.

            She wasn’t married, meaning her family was going to be furious.

            And it wasn’t Louis’s. It wasn’t her boyfriend’s baby. It was the baby of a man she hardly knew.

            And she still had a target on her back from a madwoman who wanted her dead.

She let out a stuttering breath. She had the worst timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to dedicate a chapter to the ladies. We got a nice little glimpse into Milady and her plans, Constance is being brought closer to the boys, and Anne has got some stuff of her own. Also, updates might be a little slower because I might have a stomach ulcer (so I've got some pain and lethargy to deal with... fun! :/) and uni is coming right around the bend for me.  
> Tell me what y'all thought and what y'all might wanna see next? (or guess who all is involved in Milady's crime circle, not ALL had been revealed ;) ).   
> -James


	10. Working things out (productively and in very bad and unhealthy ways)

            “Let me take that,” d’Artagnan said and took Constance’s bag from her, carrying it up into his and the boys’ apartment.

            “Thank you,” Constance said with a tired smile. d’Artagnan took her hand with his free one and they walked up together with Athos, Aramis, and Porthos not far behind.

            d’Artagnan nodded and he lead Constance into the apartment and then into his room. “I hope you’re going to be alright in here. I know it’s a little cluttered.” d’Artagnan looked at his mess and frowned at himself, suddenly wishing he had better habits of cleaning up. He turned to look at Constance, but Constance was standing in front of his conspiracy wall.

            d’Artagnan flinched.

            “Should I be concerned you’ve got pictures of another woman on your wall?” Constance teased but she looked genuine concerned as to why d’Artagnan had a case file taped wildly to his wall.

            “I told you that it was just my father and I until a woman showed up,” d’Artagnan said quietly, shifting on his feet awkwardly. “This was her,” d’Artagnan said and nodded. “She was Athos’s ex, and my step-mother.”

            “Oh, d’Artagnan,” Constance said softly and moved to wrap her arms around d’Artagnan. d’Artagnan stiffened for a moment and then relaxed, letting himself bury his face in Constance’s shoulder.

            “You should get some sleep. It’s getting late,” d’Artagnan said. He could feel a small headache starting to come on and he himself wanted to get some sleep.

            “Alright, love,” Constance said and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of d’Artagnan’s mouth. “Goodnight.”

            “Night,” d’Artagnan said and grabbed his pajamas off his bed before heading out into the living room so he could get the couch ready to sleep on. He slumped down onto it after grabbing a spare blanket and one of the throw pillows.

            He put his head between his hands and let his eyes slip shut. He let out a sigh and he felt himself just slump. He was exhausted, drained emotionally, but his head was buzzing with everything they still needed to do to take down Milady and her circle.

            He wasn’t sure how long he’d been sitting like that, but he startled when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He lifted his head sluggishly to see Athos looking at him with concern.

            “Can’t sleep?” Athos asked.

            “I don’t think so, no,” d’Artagnan said with a wry smile as he turned his head to stare at his lap. “You?”

            Athos’s smile was humorless and spoke volumes.

            “We’ll get her,” Athos said quietly, his thumb rubbing gentle circles into d’Artagnan’s shoulder. “We won’t stop until she, and all her accomplices, are behind bars. I promise you that, d’Artagnan.”

            d’Artagnan finally turned to look at Athos again. He saw all the conflicting emotions in Athos’s eyes and then he noted how pretty Athos’s eyes were. They were a clear blue with a hint of green around his pupils. His eyes were underlined by dark circles that spoke of the many nights Athos stayed up late into the night, like he was right then at that moment. d’Artagnan swallowed thickly around the forming lump in his throat.

            “Athos…” d’Artagnan said softly, not sure where the rest of the sentence would take him.

            Athos merely nodded, as if he understood all the complicated emotions that were making d’Artagnan’s head ache and chest feel tight.

            Both of them leaned into the other at the same time. Like magnets pulled together just by their proximity.

            Athos kissed with measured passion. It was heated without being demanding, it was intense without being overbearing. Being kissed by Athos made d’Artagnan feel desired, but secure and comfortable. d’Artagnan’s breathing caught in his throat as Athos nipped at his bottom lip. He opened his mouth pliantly and gripped onto the collar of Athos’s shirt when Athos’s tongue slipped into his mouth.

            He shuddered as heat coursed down his spine. Athos’s hands came up to rest chastely on the small of d’Artagnan’s back. It seemed strangely contradictory to the shamelessly sinful things he was doing to d’Artagnan with his mouth.

            d’Artagnan shifted so he was closer to Athos, nearly into the other man’s lap, when Athos pulled away with a soft intake of breath. d’Artagnan sucked in a lungful of air as he slowly eased his grip on Athos’s t-shirt so his palms were flat on Athos’s chest.

            Then everything crashed into d’Artagnan and he stiffened.

            What was he doing? Athos was in a loving and committed relationship with Porthos and Aramis, and d’Artagnan himself was dating Constance. Constance, who was only a room away.

            Athos pulled back and gave d’Artagnan a concerned look. “d’Artagnan….?”

            “I should get some sleep. Long day tomorrow,” d’Artagnan said stiffly and he pulled away, nearly stumbling as he stood.

            Athos’s face closed off and he nodded mechanically. “Of course.”

            d’Artagnan hated seeing that expression on Athos’s face, especially since it was because of him shoving his foot in his mouth. He kept his mouth shut though as Athos stood and brushed past him to go into his shared bedroom.

            d’Artagnan busied himself with getting into his pajamas and then curling up on the couch, resolutely facing the wall and not glancing over the back of the couch toward the hall where he could hear Athos shuffling toward his room.

            He screwed his eyes shut and prayed for sleep to come to him soon, his cheeks burning in shame.

…..

            “So?” Aramis asked from where he was pulling his shirt over his head.

            “We kissed,” Athos said and studied both Aramis and Porthos’s expressions. Neither of them looked surprised or hurt, merely curious. “But he pushed me away.” Athos shrugged and made sure that his face was blank, but that’d never truly worked on Aramis and Porthos.

            “Oh,” Aramis said and sounded as wounded as if he’d been the one to be rejected.

            “Come here,” Porthos said and he wrapped his arms around Athos the moment that Athos stepped close enough. Porthos set his chin on top of Athos’s head and let Athos hide his face for a moment. “I’m sure he’s just overwhelmed right now, and with Constance _here_ …” Porthos didn’t need to voice the rest of the sentence.

            “He feels guilty,” Athos muttered into Porthos’s bare chest.

            “I’m not sure he knows what he feels,” Aramis said and moved to press himself up against Athos’s back, kissing Athos’s shoulder and neck gently. “Did I tell you about the moment I thought for certain he was going to kiss me?”

            Athos made a disgruntled noise and Porthos raised an eyebrow. “When was this?” Porthos asked.

            “When I cut his hair,” Aramis said. “It was when he still hadn’t regained his balance,” Aramis explained. d’Artagnan’s balance had been off the first couple of days. They’d all kept an eye on him to make sure he was alright whenever he got up and down. “He slid down from the counter and collapsed into my arms. When he got his footing again, he was this close,” Aramis said and turned Athos in Porthos’s arms so they were nearly nose-to-nose like he and d’Artagnan had been. “I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to kiss me, but I didn’t think it was a good time. His head wasn’t completely on straight.”

            “Not if he was thinking of kissing you,” Porthos teased with a grin.

            “He does seem to like Athos best.” Aramis winked and what little of a smile they’d managed to coax onto Athos’s face fell away. He looked cool and shuttered.

            “I’m tired,” Athos said and got away from them both so he could slide into bed.

            “Athos,” Porthos said, clearly exasperated. “Give him time.”

            Athos didn’t say anything so Porthos and Aramis decided it’d be best to just drop it.

…..

            Milady twisted her hair into a fashionable updo before she pulled on her power suit and heels. She was going to meet her employer for an update.

            She arrived at the private office and headed upstairs, unseen and unhindered. She walked up to her employer’s office and settled herself on the edge of his desk. He was absent but she knew how to patient. She would wait for him.

            She casually looked through the papers on her employer’s desk. She was browsing through some boring clientele documents when the door opened. “Good evening,” she said smoothly and she was fairly disappointed that he didn’t seem startled at her appearance.

            “Anne Haps is under the protection of the Musketeers, far from where you can reach her,” her employer said with a scowl.

            “I have my ways,” Milady said. “All these years in your service and you still doubt me.”

            “I will be reassured when she is dealt with,” Milady’s employer frowned. “She must be gone, and you must take her place.”

            Milady nodded. “It will be as you’ve ordered.”

            “It had better be.” He gathered his papers and shoved them into his briefcase. “Whatever means, Milady. Whatever means.”

            She nodded and smoothed a wrinkle from her blazer. She stood and nodded again before she slipped out, heading to her task and her meeting with Gallagher.

…..

            d’Artagnan shifted awkwardly as he waited for Constance. He was waiting for her to bring over their coffee.

            d’Artagnan needed to tell her everything. Everything with Athos and Aramis and Porthos because it was eating at him. He picked at a sticky spot on the table before brushing his hands on his jeans as Constance came up and set down their mugs.

            “You wanted to talk?” Constance asked and wrapped her hands around her mug.

            “Yeah,” d’Artagnan said and he took a fortifying breath. He fiddled with the handle of his mug before he took a sip to stall. “I need to talk to you about… uh, well- us. I need to talk to you about us.”

            Constance nodded and stayed silent, letting d’Artagnan work through whatever he needed to work through before he could continue.

            “I kissed Athos,” d’Artagnan admitted softly. He didn’t look at Constance’s face so he missed the small, knowing nod. “I nearly kissed Aramis as well.” d’Artagnan felt shame pricking the back of his neck. “I… it’s complicated. I care about you, Constance. I truly do but… but I have feelings for Athos too. And for Aramis...” d’Artagnan bit his lip and glanced up at her again. “And Porthos.”

            Constance took a breath and she merely nodded. “Okay. And what are you going to do about it?”

            d’Artagnan faltered. “Sorry?”

            “Well, are you going to pursue Athos romantically? Or Aramis? Porthos, perhaps? All three of them?” Constance didn’t seemed fazed and d’Artagnan couldn’t wrap his head around what he was hearing.

            “Uh… no?”

            “Why not?” Constance asked. “If it’s because of me, you needn’t worry, d’Artagnan. If you want to have relationships outside of ours, or to bring someone else in, as long as you’re honest I don’t mind.” 

            “You don’t mind?”

            “Not in the slightest. I’ve known those three for quite some time, and I’ll admit that I’ve definitely thought about them that way before,” Constance said casually, making d’Artagnan’s ears heat up as he imagined Constance amid the three men that he caught himself fantasizing about far too often. “If they’re alright with it, and we’re all open and honest with each other,” Constance said and gave d’Artagnan a stern look, “then I don’t have any problems with it.”

            “You’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever met,” d’Artagnan said earnestly, his voice barely above a broken whisper.

            “I _am_ pretty spectacular,” Constance said with a teasing grin.

            d’Artagnan stood and pulled her into a kiss over their table. She made a surprised noise in the back of her throat but swiped a thumb over his cheekbone before pulling away. “I should get back to work,” d’Artagnan said and he drained his mug before setting it back on the table.

            “Catch the bad guys, love.” Constance beamed at him and d’Artagnan nodded to her.

            His phone went off as he walking out. It was probably Athos. He was pulling his phone out of his pocket when he heard the familiar voice that had his blood running cold.

            “Hello, darling.”

            d’Artagnan looked up to see Milady in front of him. His hand twitched, wanting to go to his gun, but then he remembered that he’d left it sitting on Aramis’s desk.

            He heard the gunshot before he even registered that Milady had pulled a gun out of her purse.

            The pain was intense and it felt like it knocked the breath out of him. He staggered and fell to the pavement, only just managing to catch himself on his hands. His hands were no doubt scratched and painful, but he couldn’t think about anything other than the burning in his side.

            d’Artagnan lifted his head and he wanted to scream out for someone to grab Milady where she was blending into the frantic crowd, but his chest felt too tight and cramped and hot. People were screaming and some were already on their mobiles trying to get an ambulance.

            d’Artagnan’s vision was darkening as he heard Constance calling his name. He hadn’t even realized he’d collapsed until she was turning him over to cradle him gently. Her hands pressed to his ribs and he felt the pain flare up white-hot, but he only managed a garbled groan.

            “Stay with me, d’Artagnan,” Constance said, calmly. “Help is coming.”

            “Athos…” d’Artagnan said and he looked around for where his mobile had fallen. He remembered it was in his hand when he fell.

            “I’ll call Athos,” Constance assured and used one blood-stained hand to push his hair away from his face.

            d’Artagnan nodded and his vision was going black. He fought against it and tried to keep Constance’s worried, but determined, face in his line of sight. He couldn’t hold on and he felt himself slip out of consciousness.

……

            Milady flicked the gun into a dumpster as she passed. She’d been wearing thick leather gloves so there would be no fingerprints. She fixed her hair as she walked, making her look like any well-to-do housewife running her errands.

            She had originally intended for Gallagher to handle d’Artagnan while she went after Miss Haps, but she had decided that it would sting all the more if she were the one to do it. d’Artagnan was the one figuring things out quicker than she’d liked, and the rest of the Musketeers were very obviously attached to him. It would cripple them to see him injured or dead. She wasn’t aiming to kill him, but if it happened she wouldn’t lose much sleep over her stepson either.

            She pushed all that from her mind and went back to her apartment to wait for Gallagher’s update. Within the hour Anne Haps would be dead and her employer would be satisfied.

…..

            Aramis was flipping through the Milady case file with d’Artagnan’s notes when Athos’s office phone started ringing. Aramis got up and lazed his way over to the phone and picked it up. “Musketeer’s office, this is Lt. Athos’s phone,” Aramis said.

            “Aramis? Aramis is that you?” It was Constance and she sounded shaky.

            “What’s wrong?” Aramis asked. Why was Constance calling Athos?

            “It’s d’Artagnan,” Constance said. Her voice trembled as she continued. “He’s been shot.”

            Aramis felt his knees buckle and he put his hand on Athos’s desk to steady himself. “Which hospital?” Constance rattled off the name and Aramis jotted it down. “Give us three minutes, we’ll meet you there.”

            Aramis grabbed up his jacket and Athos’s car keys.

            He found the two of them talking to another Musketeer. “We’ve got to go, now,” Aramis said as he pulled his jacket on and tossed Athos the keys.

            “What’s going on?” Athos asked and caught them effortlessly.

            “d’Artagnan’s been shot.”

            Athos and Porthos both seemed visibly shaken. Porthos put a hand on Athos’s back and nodded to the officer they’d just been talking to. “Make sure it’s done and have that report on our desk as soon as you can.” The man nodded and he walked off to do as Porthos asked.

            “Come on,” Aramis said and he too put a hand on Athos’s back to support him as he and Porthos lead him to the car. “Porthos, will you drive?”

            Porthos slipped the keys out of Athos’s fingers and he started the car while Aramis shoved Athos and himself into the back seat.

…..

            They got there before the ambulance with d’Artagnan got there. They were standing in the admittance area when they wheeled d’Artagnan in. His shirt had been cut open and his left side, fairly high up on his ribs, was a mess of bloody bandages.

            Athos felt his heart stop in his chest. d’Artagnan looked so small and broken on the gurney they were wheeling him in on.

            “d’Artagnan,” he said and he followed after the paramedics and doctors, not even listening to what was being said around him. He gently touched d’Artagnan’s hand.

            d’Artagnan’s eyes fluttered a little and his fingers twitched toward Athos’s but that was all.

            Athos was halted abruptly by a nurse placing a hand on his chest. “Sir, you can’t be allowed back. I’m sorry, but you’ll have to wait here.”

            Athos opened his mouth to argue but Aramis was agreeing and thanking her before dragging him out to the waiting room.

            Constance too looked very small standing next to Porthos with blood all over her work apron, shirt, and, most notably, her hands.

            Athos walked over and gently guided her over to a chair in the waiting area, crouching down in front of her. He pulled his notepad from his pocket. “Constance,” Athos said gently, “I’m going to need you to tell me what happened.”

            “Athos,” Porthos said sternly but a hand on his shoulder from Aramis silenced him.

            “It’s okay,” Constance said and cleared her throat. “d’Artagnan came to see me, he said he wanted to talk. We had a cup of coffee, talked for a little bit, he kissed me, and then he said he had to get back to work.” Constance took a deep breath. “I was clearing the dishes from our table but I remember hearing his phone going off. I’m not sure what happened, it happened so suddenly, but then he was on the ground and he was bleeding so much.” Constance’s eyes welled up with tears and Athos set a hand on her knee, rubbing soothing circles into it like he had done with d’Artagnan’s shoulder so recently.

            “Did you see who shot him?” Aramis asked and sat next to her, taking her hand gently in his.

            “I don’t know,” Constance whispered, her voice cracking. “I was so scared he was bleeding out that I didn’t pay attention. I’m so sorry.”

            “No,” Athos said fiercely. “You’ve nothing to be sorry about. You making sure he was alright was more important.”

            Constance nodded but Athos could see the guilty spark in her eye.

            Athos shifted so that he could sit in the chair on Constance’s free side. He slipped his hand into Constance’s and held on, anchoring her to the moment so she wouldn’t keep replaying the moment in her head.

            “He’ll be okay,” Aramis said and he took Constance’s other hand.

            Athos looked over at Aramis, and Aramis looked worried despite his calming words. Porthos was standing next to Athos’s chair and he reached out to run his hand over Athos’s shoulder.

            They all sat in tense silence and just waited to hear about how d’Artagnan was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long!!! I'm so sorry y'all! Life has been smacking me around. I had my ulcer, I'm packing to move back into my apartment and start back at university, and now I've got a pretty bad palatal abscess (I'm going for a root canal in a few days and that should be cleared up) and I'm starting a series of injections to boost my immunity. I hope this chapter (which is a little longer than normal and ends on a bit of a tense note) makes up for it! Comment and tell me what y'all thought.  
> -James


	11. Coming together (and pulling apart)

            “d’Artagnan?” Athos stood up when the nurse gently called out d’Artagnan’s name. He glanced at where Aramis and Constance were slumped against each other, sleeping. It’d been quite a long handful of hours. Porthos had gone to get some coffee.

            “How is he?” Athos asked, his voice coming out raspy.

            “He’s stable for now,” the nurse assured. “The bullet nicked his rib, but the piece of bone managed not to lodge into his heart or lungs. Both the bullet and the shard of bone have been removed.” Athos felt his shoulders slump in relief. “He’s resting now, but in a few hours you’ll be able to see him and talk to him.

            “Thank you,” Athos said and he felt himself sway in place. He moved to slump back into his seat. His movement jostled Constance’s chair and she lifted her head from Aramis’s shoulder.

            “What’s going on?” Constance asked, blinking to clear her vision.

            “d’Artagnan’s going to be alright,” Athos said breathlessly. Constance smiled weakly at that.

            “Good,” Constance said and moved to take Athos’s hand in her own. Athos gave her hand a gentle squeeze in return.

…..

            Athos had stepped away to call Treville. Aramis gently rubbed his hand up and down Constance’s arm. The nurse had said that in a moment she’d let two of them at a time go in and see him.

            Porthos nodded to Aramis as they saw the nurse approaching and moved to stand next to where Athos was talking quietly on the phone.

            “He’s ready to see you,” the nurse said with a soft smile.

            “Thank you,” Aramis said and he and Constance followed after the nurse. They stepped inside the room and d’Artagnan was propped up in the narrow bed. Aramis forced himself to crack a smile. “You’re making a habit of this.”

            “I’m not trying to,” d’Artagnan said with a soft smile. He was a little dazed looking around the eyes, and he had a few scrapes on his face, but he looked healthy. But then again, Aramis couldn’t see where d’Artagnan had been shot.

            We know, _pequeño_ ,” Aramis said and smoothed d’Artagnan’s hair back from his face.

            d’Artagnan nodded sleepily and leaned into Aramis’s touch. “Where’re the others?” He asked around a yawn.

            “They’ll be in in a bit,” Constance soothed and she sat in the chair next to d’Artagnan’s bed. She fussed over his blankets for a bit before she slipped her hand gently into his. d’Artagnan nodded and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

…..

_-At the same time of d’Artagnan’s shooting-_

            Treville was sitting in an armchair in the living room as Anne readied herself a cup of tea. “Would you like a cup as well, Captain?” Anne asked and turned to look over her shoulder at Treville.

            Before Treville could answer, the window was blown in and bullets were imbedding themselves into the opposite wall.

            “Get down!” Treville shouted and Anne quickly obeyed, looking terrified as she did so. Treville made his way over to her, keeping as low as he could, and shielded her until the bullets stopped. “Listen to me carefully,” Treville said calmly and just barely above a whisper. “The bedroom has no windows and only one way in and out. We’ll hole ourselves up in there and I’ll call for backup. Alright?”

            Anne nodded and Treville was proud of how her fear turned to steady resolve.

            “Alright. Remember to stay as low to the ground as you can.” They made slow progress because at each sound they paused, and because of the detritus on the floor. Once they were inside the bedroom, Treville shut the reinforced door with his boot and then stood to lock it. “I’ll make a few calls.” Treville pulled his phone off his belt and started making calls to the Garrison and then around to other units he knew were out on jobs near the area.

            Anne merely sat on the edge of the bed, looking nervous but collected. “Is it Milady?” Anne asked as Treville was between calls.

            “Potentially.”

            “Why does she want me dead?”

            “Most likely _she_ doesn’t. She’s a gun for hire.”

            “So it could be someone else wants me dead.” Anne looked vaguely nauseated at the thought.

            “I won’t lie to you,” Treville said and turned to look at her seriously, “it certainly doesn’t look good no matter how you look at it. But you are under our protection and we will keep you safe.”

            “At what cost?” Anne asked but it was so quiet that Treville wasn’t sure it was meant for him to hear.

            Treville got a few calls back within the hour and he started managing his teams from inside the room. He knew that it was a long shot to try and catch the person that had shot at them, but maybe if the person was determined enough to finish the job…

            Treville directed the teams into their positions and then he hung up. He knew that he could trust his men to do what had to be done.

            It was a tense couple of hours as they waited to hear back from the other teams of Musketeers. Treville and Anne were sitting quietly when there was a commotion from the other side of the door. It slowly died down and Treville stood, standing protectively in front of Anne, when there was a knock on the door. Treville tensed but then his phone rang and it was one of his men, Serge. They’d subdued the man that had tried to kill them.

            “Stay here,” Treville said and he immediately went to the door. He opened it just enough to slip through it and then shut it behind him. “I should have known,” Treville said as he looked down at the would-be assassin. “Gallagher.”

            “Captain Treville,” Gallagher grinned up at Treville.

            “Take him into custody, and make sure he stays alive. I want him prosecuted.” Treville scowled and nodded for his men to take Gallagher away.

            Treville moved back to the bedroom. He and Anne needed to find somewhere else that would be safe. Somewhere that wasn’t linked with the Musketeers’ Agency. His phone went off and he answered it when he read Athos’s name on the screen.

            “Treville.”

            “d’Artagnan’s in the hospital. He’s been shot,” Athos’s voice was cold across the line. Treville had to take a step and slump against the wall.

            “How?”

            “We don’t know yet.” Athos’s voice was cold rage.

            “He’s alive?” Treville asked, his voice tight.

            “He is,” Athos said and a lot of the anger bled out of his voice.

            “Good,” Treville rubbed at the furrow between his brows. “The safe house was attacked. Anne is alright, but we’re going to have to move her. I know your apartment is full, is there anywhere else?”

            Athos’s breathing sounded pained and then Porthos’s voice was filtering through the line. “What did you just ask Athos?” Treville repeated what he’d just said. “I can ask someone, but it’ll be a little while.”

            “Call me as soon as you can.”

            “Will do.”

            The line went dead.

…..

_-Present-_

            Athos’s head was buzzing. Everyone he cared about was in danger and it was his fault. Porthos’s arm was around him so that Athos was tucked under his chin. Porthos was on the phone with Treville for a few moments longer and then he was hanging up and gently pressing his fingers into Athos’s back to keep him grounded.

            “You’re alright,” Porthos said quietly and pressed a kiss to Athos’s temple. “We’re alright. All of us. It’s going to be alright.”

            “What’s going on?” It was Aramis’s voice. Athos turned to look at Aramis and Aramis looked almost scared. “Athos? _Cariño?_ ”

            “I’m fine,” Athos forced out despite his chest feeling tight.

            “d’Artagnan’s waiting to see you,” Aramis said, gently touching Athos’s arm.

            Athos nodded and he stepped out of Porthos’s embrace so that he could walk down to d’Artagnan’s room without looking like he was ready to fall apart. Even if that’s completely how he felt. He knew Porthos was right behind him and that made it easier.

            Athos stepped into d’Artagnan’s room and he immediately smiled at Athos and held his hand out. “Athos!”

            Athos glanced at the nurse that was writing in d’Artagnan’s charts. “New round of pain meds,” she said with a small amused smile.

            Athos nodded and he walked over to where d’Artagnan was making grabby hands. d’Artagnan immediately latched onto Athos’s sleeve and leaned his head against Athos’s torso.

            “I’m so glad that you’re okay,” d’Artagnan said into Athos’s stomach. “I thought she’d come for you next.”

            “She?” Athos asked and gently ran his fingers through d’Artagnan’s hair.

            “Milady,” d’Artagnan said. “She was the one who shot me. I thought she’d be coming after you next.” d’Artagnan’s eyes welled up with tears as he looked up at Athos. “But you’re safe.”

            “I am,” Athos assured and he leaned down to press a kiss to d’Artagnan’s head but stopped himself.

            “Athos,” d’Artagnan grumbled and pressed himself closer. “Constance said…” d’Artagnan yawned and Athos frowned at him. “’t’s okay.”

            “You should rest,” Porthos said and Athos looked up to see Porthos standing across d’Artagnan’s bed from him. “C’mon, pup.”

            “Okay,” d’Artagnan said easily and he leaned into Porthos’s touch when Porthos helped him to lay down. Porthos smoothed d’Artagnan’s blankets and made sure he was comfortable.

            “We’ll come see you later. There’s a few little things we need to take care of,” Porthos said gently, quietly. d’Artagnan merely nodded, his eyes already shut. He hummed when Porthos placed a light kiss to his forehead.

            They walked out and Porthos immediately turned to Constance. “There’s a favor I need to ask of you, Constance.”

            “What?” She asked and gave Porthos a determined look.

            “Our safehouse was compromised. We need somewhere for Anne to stay. Would you mind-?”

            “No,” Athos said fiercely. All three of them turned to look at him.

            “Athos, she’ll be safe,” Aramis assured.

            “You can’t know that.”

            “And you can’t know that we won’t,” Constance said. She straightened her spine and looked to Porthos. “She can come stay with me.”

            “Constance, please,” Athos said tiredly. “I’m not sure my heart would be able to take the strain of another one of these episodes.”

            “Then you boys better get to it.”

            It wasn’t meant to be a dig, Athos knew that, but he flinched back from the comment nonetheless. If he hadn’t been so stupid as to let Milady into his life, none of this would be happening. All of this was his fault.

            Aramis could see Athos spiraling. “Athos…”

            Athos didn’t say anything. He just lurched toward the door, steadied himself, and then stalked off.

            Aramis frowned and then glanced at Constance. “Well handled, that.” Constance blinked at him and then frowned.

            “I didn’t mean-”

            “We know,” Porthos placated and set a hand on her shoulder. “Just… be mindful. This isn’t easy on him.”

            They all took deep breaths before going out to the car where Athos was waiting. This needed to come to a stop, and soon.

…..

            Aramis kept an eye on Athos as they all went about their morning routines. Treville had told them about Gallagher’s capture, and Athos had requested to be present at his interrogation. Treville had agreed.

            Aramis watched Athos shower, shave, and then start to pull on his uniform.

            “Athos, look at me,” Aramis said sternly as Athos was strapping on his badge and gun.

            “I don’t have time-”

            “You’re not leaving this apartment until you do,” Aramis said sternly. Athos frowned at his boot laces where he was tying them deftly. “Come here, please,” Aramis said in a much softer tone.

            Athos blew out a breath before he straightened up and walked into Aramis’s waiting arms. Aramis gently took Athos’s chin between his thumb and fingers and stared directly into Athos’s eyes. They were a little bright, but still clear and focused.

            “I love you,” Aramis said and kissed Athos tenderly.

            Athos’s whole body relaxed into their kiss and Aramis felt relieved that he wasn’t far enough gone that they couldn’t reach him. “I love you too,” Athos said and pressed their foreheads together. “Get dressed, we need to be at the office.”

            It was then that Aramis could see the shift in Athos, the love of his and Porthos’s lives, into Athos, the lieutenant of the Musketeers.

            Aramis nodded and stepped away to pull on his own uniform. He and Porthos exchanged a look. They both silently communicated that they would need to keep an eye on Athos until Milady was securely behind bars.

            They all drove to the Garrison and headed toward the interrogation rooms that they kept down the hall. Treville was standing outside one, lazily thumbing through a case file. He lifted his head when he heard their boots and his expression was grave.

            “Which one of you will take point?” He asked and held out the file.

            “I will,” Athos said and went to take the file but Treville pulled it out of his reach.

            “I’m not sure that’s the best idea, Athos,” Treville said. “You’re too close to this case. Let Porthos take the lead here.” Porthos looked to Athos and Athos scowled at Treville.

            “But Captain-”

            “It’s either Porthos or it’s me,” Treville said, his tone giving no room for argument.

            “Porthos,” Athos said through gritted teeth. Porthos took the file from Treville and thumbed through it quickly before handing it back.

            “I’ll sort this,” Porthos said before he walked into the room, shutting the door behind him with a snap. Athos stalked off to their office and Aramis followed after him. When he stepped inside and saw how Athos was staring at Aramis’s desk.

            “What is it?” Aramis asked and stepped up to Athos’s side.

            Sitting on Aramis’s desk was d’Artagnan’s gun. Exactly where he’d left it the day before when he’d gone to speak with Constance.

            “He didn’t have his gun,” Athos said. “Why didn’t he have his gun?”

            “Athos…” Aramis said quietly, gently setting a hand on Athos’s tense shoulder.

            “Why did anyone let him leave without his gun?” Athos snapped and Aramis drew his hand back as if afraid that Athos would bite.

            “I don’t think anyone would have thought he needed it,” Aramis said, trying to soothe Athos’s frayed nerves.

            “His father was murdered by this woman and no one thought that he should take his gun with him?!” Athos demanded.

            Aramis didn’t know what to say to that. “I’m not sure it would have made a difference,” Aramis said and looked Athos dead in the eye. Athos’s jaw twitched but then the tension left his body. His shoulders slumped like a puppet whose string had been cut.

            “You’re right,” Athos said and shook his head at himself. “Of course, you’re right. There was a crowd, he’d never have fired in a crowd.”

            “Our stupidly noble boy,” Aramis said fondly.

            “Let’s just make sure we get her this time so she can’t hurt him again. Or anyone else.” Athos scrubbed a hand over his face and Aramis set a hand on his back.

            “We will, Athos.”

…..

            Porthos tapped his finger on the table lightly. “Tell us where she is.”

            “Who?” Gallagher asked with a bit of a coy smile.

            “Milady. We know she’s the one who hired you,” Porthos said patiently.

            “Ah,” Gallagher said. “She did hire me, but I’ve no idea where she is.”

            “And why is it that I don’t believe you?” Porthos arched an eyebrow.

            Gallagher shrugged and shook his head. “She asked me to do the job, I accepted. It’s simple.”

            “And she didn’t tell you anything else about this job?” Porthos asked. He could see in Gallagher’s eyes that there was something that he wasn’t telling them. “She never mentioned her employer?”

            “She might have,” Gallagher said.

            “Give us the name and we’ll make it very clear to the authorities that you cooperated,” Porthos said.

            “It won’t be that easy,” Gallagher said.

            “Why’s that?” Porthos asked and he could feel his temper rising.

            “She never gave me a name,” Gallagher grinned.

            “Then you’ve no value to me. We’ll hand you over to the police and let them deal with you,” Porthos said and stood, fully intending to walk out. He didn’t have time to waste playing Gallagher’s games.

            “Wait!” Gallagher snapped. Porthos smiled a little to himself before he sat back down. “I don’t have the name, but I can tell you the plan.”

            “Plan?” Porthos asked and frowned.

            “You make sure that she won’t kill me the second I get put into police custody, and I’ll tell you what I know. I’m not stupid, I know she and her cronies aren’t the forgiving type.”

            “You give us everything you know, and we’ll make sure you’re safe up until you go to prison for the rest of your crimes,” Porthos said seriously.

            “Well then,” Gallagher said and sighed, slumping down in his chair. “I suppose the deal has been struck. Let me start from the beginning…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty good chapter I think! I've been thinking about these last two chapters for a while (the next one being the end of this portion of the series). I want everything to come together in the last chapter so I've got to end it here. Tell me what you thought!  
> -James


	12. Things are coming to an end (but not completely)

            Porthos stepped out of the interrogation room with the sheet of information that Gallagher had given him. He was tense as he snagged Treville from his office and then headed to his own.

            Athos and Aramis turned to look at Porthos and Treville when they entered the room. Porthos held up the sheet of paper with Gallagher’s information and confession. “I got it. We’ve got her, Athos.”

            Athos’s face morphed into a mask of determination. “Then let’s get her.”

…..

            Anne smiled at Constance tiredly. “I’m so sorry to impose like this.”

            “It’s no imposition,” Constance reassured as she slid Anne a mug of tea. “And besides, even if it was, and it’s not, I’ve never had such a pretty imposition.” Constance winked at her and Anne felt her cheeks heating up.

            “Thank you,” Anne said down into her tea.

            “Any time,” Constance said. “I’m going to head downstairs and open up. You can stay up here if you like or come downstairs. Either way.” Constance gave her an easy smile before she moved to pull her hair up into a messy bun to keep it out of her face.

            “I think I’ll come down, if I won’t be in your way,” Anne said and sipped at her mug of tea.

            “You’ll be fine,” Constance assured and nodded for Anne to come with her. The two women made their way down the stairs and Constance faltered for a moment when they looked out the window and noticed the blood that still stained the concrete.

            Anne gently set a hand on Constance’s arm and, on impulse, twined their fingers together. Constance looked over at Anne’s face and then down to their interlocked hands. She smiled brightly at Anne and they walked down into the shop hand-in-hand.

            Fleur was waiting outside for Constance, the shop being locked, and Constance let go of Anne’s hand so that she could let the girl in.

            The first few hours were quiet and peaceful. Fleur was in the back going about making the pastries that they kept stocked up in the display case while Constance started brewing the coffees for the day.

            After the early morning crowd had rolled through, Constance was wiping down tables when Anne finally spoke up. “So how long have you known the Musketeers?”

            Constance hummed in thought. “I met Athos before he joined the Garrison. We were… probably around d’Artagnan’s age. I’ve known Aramis and Porthos maybe a year less than that. d’Artagnan, I met a few days after he arrived. What about you?”

            “I’ve known Athos since before… before she left him,” Anne said quietly. “I’ve only just met Porthos, Aramis, and d’Artagnan.”

            “They’re all good men,” Constance said and scrubbed at a particularly difficult spot on the table. “Very different from each other, but all good hearted.”

            Anne worried her lip between her teeth. “I spoke more to Aramis than to the others.”

            “I’d expect no less from our Aramis,” Constance laughed lightly. “He’s always been one to save the damsel in distress.”

            Anne smiled and nodded.

            She remembered how fiercely Aramis had protected her even when they’d hardly known each other. He’d told her that if Louis didn’t respect her and love her as she was, that Louis didn’t deserve her.

            _Any man or woman would be fortunate to be loved by you, Anne._

The memory of the fire in his eyes still made her smile. But right now, her lips turned down into a bit of a sad look. She’d still not spoken to Aramis about what had happened that night, and about the baby she was sure she was carrying.

            “Something wrong, love?” Constance asked and moved to stand in front of Anne.

            Anne hadn’t realized she was crying until Constance asked that question. She swiped her tears away with the sleeve of her sweater. “I’m alright… just thinking.”

            “Anything you want to talk about?” Constance asked and settled into the chair across from Anne’s.

            Anne burst into tears as she started to tell Constance everything.

…..

            Aramis fixed the straps on his bulletproof vest before he moved to secure his gun where it was strapped to his thigh. He, Athos, and Porthos were suiting up to bag Milady and her cohorts.

            Athos radiated tension and so Aramis and Porthos were just silently getting ready and leaving him to work through his thoughts. Aramis had moved over to get a strap on Porthos’s vest that he had missed when his phone began to ring.

            “Let me just…” Aramis nodded and he stepped out of the room to answer his phone. “Hello?”

            “Aramis, what’re you doing right now?” Constance asked.

            “I can’t tell you that,” Aramis said. “I’m working. What’s going on?”

            “I need you to come down to the café,” Constance said.

            “Is something wrong?” Aramis asked and shifted restlessly. He knew Anne was staying with Constance at the moment.

            “No, but- but if you’re about to do something dangerous… please, don’t,” Constance said in a tone that made Aramis’s skin prickle. “Promise me.”

            “I’m not sure I can, Constance.” Aramis frowned. “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

            “I- just be safe. Alright?”

            “Yeah. I’ll call you when I can, then we’ll talk.”

            “Okay, Aramis. Be careful.” Constance sounded almost worried about him.

            “I’ll do my best.”

            Aramis hung up after that and frowned at his phone for a long moment. That’s where Athos and Porthos found him.

            “Ready to go, Aramis?” Porthos asked and set a hand on Aramis’s shoulder.

            Aramis nodded and shoved his phone into his pocket. “Yeah, let’s do this.” He gave Porthos and Athos his cocky grin and they went into Treville’s office to go over their plan one last time.

…..

            d’Artagnan thanked the nurse that brought his things to him. He’d just sighed himself out of the hospital and was going to put his uniform back on and head into the office. He was determined not to be left out of any developments in the Milady case. He stepped into the bathroom so he could pull off the hospital gown and pull his own clothes back on. He finished buttoning up his shirt and his breath caught as he noticed the bullet hole in his shirt.

            His brain tried to push forward flashes of memory from when Milady had shot him, but he shoved it all down and closed his eyes to steady himself.

            “She can’t hurt you,” d’Artagnan said to himself, opening his eyes to look at himself in the mirror. “You won’t let her. Not anymore.”

            d’Artagnan smoothed out his hair and clothes before he stepped out of the bathroom and started to strap his badge, cuffs, and phone back onto his belt. He laced up his boots with determination and he walked out of the hospital with his head held high. He was ready to hold Milady accountable for her crimes.

…..

            Athos was pouring over the map of the building with Treville when they heard a commotion outside. Treville frowned and stepped out into the hall to chastise whoever was making the racket, but when his eyes landed on whatever it was, he froze. Athos frowned and moved to stand in the doorway to see what had Treville’s expression like that.

            d’Artagnan was standing in the midst of the open area of the office. He was battered and swayed a little in place, but most notably was his bloodstained uniform. Even the black material couldn’t mask the stains. Athos’s eyes caught on the bullet hole that was irrefutably where d’Artagnan had been shot. An inch or two to the left and he would have been dead instantly. Athos’s stomach turned and he had to swallow heavily to keep from vomiting on Treville’s shiny boots.

            “Charles, you must be out of your mind,” Treville said and he moved to stand in front of d’Artagnan. He put his hands on the younger man’s shoulders to steady him. “You should be in hospital resting, or at home.”

            “I can’t rest, sir,” d’Artagnan said, his face unusually serious and grim. “Not until I know Milady can’t hurt anyone else.”

            Athos shook his head. “Go home, d’Artagnan.” Athos’s voice was sharp and brittle.

            d’Artagnan looked at him with a frown tugging at his features. “Athos-”

            “We don’t need you here!” Athos snapped. He couldn’t have d’Artagnan in danger. Not after what had just happened. d’Artagnan was so young and he had his whole beautiful life ahead of him with people that loved him.

            d’Artagnan’s frown morphed into betrayal, his eyes shining with hurt.

            It wasn’t until he saw that look that Athos noticed the silence in the normally bustling room. Every other officer that had been in the room had stopped what they were doing and were now staring at them.

            “You have me anyway,” d’Artagnan said slowly. His voice was quiet but even. “I won’t give up on this case. I’d rather die.”

            “You just might,” Athos said in a broken voice. He stalked off into his office and tried to ignore the eyes that tracked his every move, including Aramis’s and Porthos’s.

            Athos leaned his palms on his desk and tried to remember how to breathe. When he felt a hand on his back, he turned and he staggered back into his desk, barely catching himself on his hands again.

            It was d’Artagnan staring at him with his warm, brown eyes.

            Of course it was.

            “Athos…” d’Artagnan said and his hand reached out as if to touch Athos, but he faltered and let it drop back to his side.

            They watched each other and it was obvious to the both of them how the other was feeling. d’Artagnan was shaken but he was determined. Athos was terrified but trying to hide it under his mask of authority and calm. They both were messes.

            d’Artagnan reached out for Athos and pulled him into a kiss that Athos hated to admit reassured him more than anything d’Artagnan could say would have. d’Artagnan’s hands smoothed Athos’s uniform collar where it’d gotten crushed under his bulletproof vest; Athos’s hands were at the small of d’Artagnan’s back for fear of hurting d’Artagnan if Athos moved them anywhere else.

            Athos pulled back and jerked his hands away from d’Artagnan as if he’d been burned. “Constance…” Athos said guiltily.

            “Knows everything,” d’Artagnan said and smoothed his hands down Athos’s chest before he took a step back. “We’ll all sit down and have a talk about… whatever this is. Alright? But _after_ we get Milady.”

            “Yes,” Athos breathed out and ducked his head.

            “I’m coming with you, and you can’t stop me.”

            “I know.”

            “As long as we’re clear.”

            “Crystal,” Athos said and lifted his head. “Let’s get you briefed.”

            d’Artagnan smiled, though there was a new sharpness to it. “Let’s get to it.”

…..

            Milady was scrambling to pack her things. She had no time.

            Milady had only ever abandoned a job once before in her life. She prided herself on that. But this time was different. She knew she’d be caught if she didn’t run.

            She threw her things into a case and zipped them up hastily. She took a breath and willed her hands to stop shaking. She would not tremble before any man. Not even the men who were going to bring her down.

            No, she wouldn’t think like that.

            She was formidable. She would endure.

            But only if she got away.

            When she heard the door being kicked down, she closed her eyes. This would be it. This was her final curtain, for better or worse.

            “Turn around and keep your hands where I can see them.” It was Athos’s voice. Of course it was. The poetic justice wasn’t lost on her.

            Milady turned, keeping her hands up. “Hello, darling.”

            Athos’s face was blank to the casual observer, but to Milady who had known him so intimately for so long he was an open book. “This ends, Anne,” he said softly.

            “As all good things must.” She approached, under Athos’s watchful eye. She had nothing up her sleeve. Her arsenal was packed and down in the lobby already. She knew when she was beaten. “What will you do with me, then? You could shoot me,” Milady said casually. “No one will question that shining lieutenant of the Musketeers. You could easily say that I was armed. Everyone would believe you.”

            “Don’t,” Athos said sharply. He jerkily moved one hand down to his belt, his gun trained on her flawlessly the whole time. He pulled his cuffs out and threw them to her. “You’ll face justice, like you should have long ago. Now, lock it around your left wrist.”

            She locked one half around her left wrist and in a swift movement he had her turned around and the other cuff locked around her right wrist.

            “After all these years… you can still surprise me,” Milady said, awe tinging her voice soft as it had once been for Athos.

            “Because you don’t know who I am anymore. I’m not the boy you met and could mold into whatever you wanted. I didn’t have anyone then. I needed you… but now, I don’t need you. I have people who love me. Something you threw away, and that is the only reason you will never change.”

            Athos’s words bit into her, but she kept her face placid. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of knowing he’d hurt her in a way no one else had ever been able to. She looked at him and in his eyes she could tell that she’d failed to mask herself.

            Athos escorted her down to where a car was waiting. She looked around and saw the rest of Athos’s Musketeers waiting a little way down the street. She left herself be put into the car and right before the officer closed the door, she called Athos’s name, making him turn to look at her from his position in the midst of his loves. “I did love you once.”

            Athos gave her a regretful smile even as he leaned into Aramis and Porthos’s gentle touches. “I know.”

…..

            They’d used Milady’s own tactic against her. They’d all taken a part of Milady’s circle and arrested them, giving them no time to communicate what was happening to any of the others.

            Athos had taken Milady, Aramis had taken Rochefort, d’Artagnan had taken Captin Marcheaux, Porthos had taken a prosecutor named Grimaud, and Treville had gone to the house of Louis Bourbon to arrest Louis’s uncle, Armand Richelieu.

            When they’d traced Rochefort’s financials back they’d found that not only had Rochefort been giving bribes to Captain Marcheaux to bungle evidence in Milady’s cases, but he’d also paid Grimaud to give him classified information about court cases so Rochefort could get his clients off by intimidating the judges or other prosecutors.

            How Richelieu factored into all of it?

            He’d been paying Rochefort on Milady’s behalf, and it’d been his orders for Milady to kill Anne Haps. He’d been Milady’s benefactor for some time.

            The Musketeers rounded them all up and had them sent to different precincts where Treville knew that no one was dirty. Aramis, Porthos, and d’Artagnan were heading to Athos’s car so they could go home and get some sleep, but Athos merely tucked his keys into Aramis’s hand before turning to follow Treville to his squad car.

            “Where are you going?” Aramis asked and snagged Athos’s wrist.

            “To get some closure.” Athos brought Aramis’s hand up to his lips so he could press a kiss to the back of Aramis’s hand. “I’ll be home within two hours. You all go and get some sleep.”

            d’Artagnan gave him a small smile and tugged Porthos and Aramis along. “He’ll be fine.” Athos heard d’Artagnan reassuring them.

            Athos slipped into the passenger side seat of Treville’s car and Treville drove Athos to where they’d sent Milady and Richelieu.

            Treville set it up easily and all Athos had to do was step inside the door.

            Athos stared for a long moment before he slipped inside and sat across the table from where Milady was sitting, handcuffed to the table.

            “Gloating is a bit beneath you, isn’t it, darling?” Milady asked looking tired and resigned.

            “I’m not here to gloat,” Athos said calmly. “There are only two things I want: a signed confession, and some answers.”

            “I’ve already signed my confession,” Milady said.

            “Alright,” Athos said and watched her carefully for a moment. Even after everything she’d done and everything she’d put him through, Athos hated how he still found her so beautiful. “Why did you shoot d’Artagnan?”

            “That’s complicated. I shot him for two main reasons,” Milady said casually as if she were discussing the weather. “I thought shooting him would hurt you the most. I’d bugged your apartment and your office and I could see how much he meant to you. The other reason, because he was figuring things out quicker than I could cover my trail. He’s always been a smart boy, a little too much like his father that way.”

            “He’s something,” Athos said, a tinge of pride in his voice. Then he sobered a little. There was only one other thing he wanted to ask her, but he couldn’t voice what he’d waited so long to ask.

            “I know what you want to ask,” Milady said softly. Her voice was vulnerable and almost sad, something Athos had never heard from her. “You and Thomas weren’t marks. I wanted to leave all that behind. I was sure I’d never leave that life, but then I met the two of you.”

            “But?” Athos prompted, knowing there was more to the story.

            “But perhaps Thomas was right about me,” Milady said. “Perhaps I loved the thrill of what I could do over the stifling domesticity of what I found with the two of you. There’s something dark inside me, Athos. Something you couldn’t fix with your love.”

            Athos stood. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you, Anne.” Athos looked her over one last time, committing each familiar yet foreign detail to memory. “But know, I will never let what you did to me haunt me. I am finished with you.”

            She looked almost wild and desperate for a moment, but Athos strode out of the room before anything more could be said.

…..

            Athos smiled at Treville and told him he’d prefer to walk home. It was a decent walk, but it would clear his head and have him ready to face whatever would be waiting for him at his apartment.

            His phone buzzed against his thigh and he opened the text from Aramis.

_From: Aramis_

_We’re all at the café. Couldn’t sleep. Meet us there when you’re finished?_

_To: Aramis_

_On my way._

            Athos rerouted and headed toward Constance’s café.

…..

            “Why won’t you just tell me?” Aramis asked and looked between the two women.

            “Because Athos should be here,” Anne said firmly, her eyes sparking in a way that told Aramis he should just stop arguing and be resigned to his fate.

            “So it’s big,” d’Artagnan said and looked to Constance. The red-haired woman gave nothing away and d’Artagnan groaned and slumped against her. He pressed a soft kiss to her neck and she brushed her nose against his forehead in response.

            “Just wait,” Anne said and tapped her foot against d’Artagnan’s ankle.

            He only grumbled tiredly.

            Porthos smoothed d’Artagnan’s hair placatingly from his position from d’Artagnan’s other side.

            Anne and Aramis both caught d’Artagnan’s small, pleased smile that he tried to hide in Constance’s skin.

            They were all startled when Athos walked into the shop looking tired but with a small smile tugging at his lips the moment his eyes landed on all of them huddled into the booth they were in.

            “Athos,” Aramis breathed in relief.

            “I’m alright,” Athos said to everyone’s unasked question. “Just… tying up some loose ends.”

            “Good?” Porthos asked knowingly.

            Athos nodded and he pulled a chair up so he could sit and be able to see everyone.

            Aramis turned to Anne expectantly. “So?”

            Anne’s cheeks were pink and she picked at her thumbnail nervously until Constance leaned forward, dislodging a disgruntled d’Artagnan, and covered her hand. Anne took a breath and faced all of them. “I have some news.” None of them spoke, just let Anne get it out in her own time. “I’m… pregnant,” she squeaked out the last word.

            Aramis and Athos turned to look at each other while Porthos and d’Artagnan just smiled. “Congratulations,” Porthos said.

            Anne took another steadying breath. “And Aramis is the baby’s father.”

            The café was dead silent.

            Anne wanted to cry a little at how the smile slipped off of Porthos’s face to be replaced by shock. He turned his head to look at Aramis with something akin to betrayal shining in his eyes.

            “Oh,” d’Artagnan said softly, breaking the suffocating silence.

            Aramis looked pale as he glanced between all of them, his eyes finally catching on Anne. “Aramis,” Anne said quietly, her voice wavering. “Say something… please.”

            “I… I’m speechless,” Aramis managed to get out. The stricken look on his face started to melt away as he processed. “I never thought- well- Anne,” he said with so much affection in his voice. He took her free hand and pressed a fervent kiss to the back of it.

            “You’re happy?” Anne asked, needing the reassurance.

            “ _Yes_.” Aramis nodded. Anne relaxed a little and she smiled at Aramis so brightly it made Aramis’s chest ache. “But…” Aramis bit his lip. “But, Athos and Porthos are my partners.”

            “I know,” Anne said. “And I would never ask that you change. But I want you to be part of this baby’s life. All of you.”

            Athos blinked and he looked at Porthos, who still looked so stung. Porthos managed to come out of whatever space he was locked in in his head. “And what about you?” Porthos asked gently.

            “I intend to talk to Louis, just to make sure he understands things between us are over,” Anne said, “and then I’ll find somewhere. Constance has offered to let me stay with her until I find somewhere that’s suitable for me and the baby. I think, for now, it’s best that I just focus on them.” She smiled at Porthos and Porthos couldn’t help but feel fiercely protective over the slight woman and her and Aramis’s child.

            “Sounds like you’ve got it all figured out,” d’Artagnan said with a soft smile.

            “I’ve got a direction. We’ll just have to see how it plays out,” Anne admitted.

            “If you need a thing, don’t hesitate to ask,” Athos said. Anne smiled at him.

            “I know that you all will be here whenever I need you.”

            “We will,” Aramis vowed.

            Anne nodded and she moved to stand. “I think this is where I should say goodnight. I’m exhausted.”

            They all chorused their goodnights as Anne made her way to the stairs and then up into Constance’s apartment.

            “That just leaves _this_ conversation,” d’Artagnan said around a yawn as he gestured between the five of them.

            “For another day,” Athos said and swiped a hand over his face. He staggered to his feet and Porthos leaned out to steady him. Athos gave Porthos a grateful smile. “I think tonight we should all just go and get some well-earned rest.”

            All of them stood and Constance kissed them all goodnight when they were walking out the door. Only Athos blinked in surprise at Constance’s lips being pressed against his own.

            Aramis slung his arm around Athos’s hips, d’Artagnan tucking himself under Athos’s shoulder, and Porthos pressing his hand into d’Artagnan’s back gently. They walked home that way and d’Artagnan only ducked away when he went to go and slump into his own bed.

            Athos, Aramis, and Porthos fell into bed having only paused to strip each other of their uniforms.

            Whenever one of the others started to speak Athos just shushed them. “Tomorrow,” Athos mumbled into Aramis’s hair. “It’ll keep ‘til tomorrow.”


End file.
